Fast and furious 6: Gisele,Letty,Han and Mia
by gisele-letty-han-harabo
Summary: Just when they thought they could leave their past behind it comes back to haunt them. Will they be able to over come the danger that threatens their family or will they be ripped apart from each other for ever. Same story I just changed the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is what I think will happen in the six movie it will be from Gisele's pov, letty's pov, dom's pov. Han's pov and finaly Mia's pov. It will be a multi chapter story if you want someone else's pov just leave a review and let me know. Im sorry about the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes as well if you see one will you please leave it in a nice review and I'll chage it as soon as possible. It is mainly about Gisele and Letty. Sorry if their ooc. Also that cop Dom ended up with isn't in it at all I'm righting it as if she was never about the time jump in the middle of the chapter. I've changed all their Ages their younger so I can drag the story out for longer. also this is my first fanfiction please be nice.**

- Set just after Hobbs has spoken to Dom and showed him the file and pic of Letty so Dom it now ringing everyone telling them he needs their help-

Gisele pov

"FOR FUCK SAKE" I swore loudly. I had just been rudely woken up by my phone ringing. What was worse was I haven't the foggiest of clues were the hell it is. "I'm gonna kill who ever it is on the other side of this phone" I muttered angrily to myself. I fell out of bed and started looking for the worst invention yet, Actually make that the second worst invention yet the worst one is an alarm clock. After five minuets of searching I found it. Finally found it. I looked at the caller ID. It's was Dom oh I was so going to kill him. Maybe then he would stop sulking and get on with his life and embrace the fact Letty ( who I was still wasn't sure who she was) not coming back. "What can I do for the precious king at this time on a fucking morning?" I asked each word dripping with sarcasm.

"I need your help"

"what for this time?" I was not amused.

" Letty's alive and we have to get her back"

"you rang me at 4 am just to tell me she's alive Dom she's dead. Gone. Never to return. Now get over your self suck it up ad get a grip on your life. I've tried being sympathetic. I've tried to cope with the many time you have rang me when your drunk say "I miss her" and other shit I really didn't need nor want to know. I've sat with you when you cried. I picked you up and dropped you off home when you too pissed to drive. I've been your little fall back toy for ages, But that's it enough is enough I give up with you dom. You need to get your sorry ass of your sofa and fucking get a life." I snapped at him I had, Had enough it was getting ridicules with him now."well that was a bit harsh,don't you think?" Now I froze. I recognized the voice I just couldn't place it. "Gisele? are you alright?". It was Han. When the fuck did he show up and how the fuck did he get in my house.

"When in name of hell did you show up? And how did you get in my house?" I asked him.

"you didn't lock the door again and just as you started ranting." I could feel the heat rising to my face. Han was now trying to hold back his laugh.

"hello earth to Gisele" I here Dom say through the phone.

"what"

"I said will you help me please Hobs came to see me and showed me a picture of letty I said I'd help if we all got a clean slat at the end of it."

"yeah I'll help were we all meeting? "

" London and if ham's there can you ask him to come along to ?"

"He's coming weather he wants to or no." Dom laughed at that.

"being demanding already, are you?"

"no I just need someone to keep me safe from all of the london pervs an Roman"

"so true okay see you all in Lonon then"

"yeah sure bye"

"by-" I didn't let him finish before I hung up.

" go pack your bag "I said to han.

" why?"

" Dom wants us to meet him in England."

"Why?"

"Don't know guess we find out when we get there."

"I suppose" He didn't sound to happy about that

"You don't have to come if you don't want to I know you wanted to go to Tokyo." Han sighed.

"No, it's okay I'll come."

"Han,you really dont have to come with me. I know you had your eyes set on Tokyo. I'll be fine I was only messing when I said I was going to make you come. I wouldn't make you do anything you didnt want to do."

" Are you sure you don't mind."

"Yeah. I should be fine. If anything happens I'll ring you." He was quiet for quite sometime.

" No. I'm coming and thats final thats what I've decided. I can't leave you alone not with Roman, Not with all the london perves. Now I'm not saying we dont have perves here cause we do i'm not saying any of that. It's just we've left each other once and look how that turned out. I dont want to be the cause of that again."

"okay if I cannot change your mind I'll live with it"

"good. I'll just go start packing then." with that he left the room."HEY DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WELL BE OUT THERE." He shouted back up."NO SORRY BUT IT'S NOT LIKE WE DONT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY."

"That's true" He was now stood at the bottem of the steps.

"Get out and go pack Dom text and said he's got a plane for us in two hours."

"wait how are we getting the tickets"

"We pick them up when we get there. He put them under our fake names and ID's"

"ah okay "

"Now go pack you take more time then me."

"Thats probaly because I don't just throw them in a suitcase and say I'm done"

"oh dont you dare start ranting on about how I need to pack neatly. My clothes all get there and there clean so I dont care how there packed now go." I could see he wasnt going to move"Go. As in leave my house and walk down the street back to your house."

"see ya then."

"yeah bye see you in two hours."

"yeah sure bye."

" Gisele just promise me no one else is going to die" I just stared at him. He had always blamed him self for what had happened with Lucy and Jack. We had all gone on a holiday to get to know each other better. When we told Dom I had said it was me who chose to leave them he had never forgave me for it. We had been racing and the loser didn't like it. He followed us home and set the place we was staying in on fire. We was all sharing an apartment but with different bedrooms we had all moved to different parts of apartment. Lucy was in the kitchen, Jack in the bathroom to take a bath and me in my room deciding I had seen enough of them for one day. The loser had come in and set around the doors on fire. By this time Jack was in his room. The fire trapped me and Jack in our rooms and Lucy in the had been out at the time."I promise" was the last thing I said before he left and I started thinking back to that day were Han had saved m liife over thepeople he called family.

_**"Gisele!" I heard Han shout through the door. The fire had spread quickly and was already burning the room I was in. I knew everyone was stuck except for Han. The smell of burning flesh was sickening and I instantly knew some one was dead. I could hear Jack shouting for help but Lucy was silent.**_

_**"Han get Jack" I shouted back.**_

_**"Gisele?"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"I'm sorry" "I should of known he wouldn't leave me there and then but I didn't think at the time.**_

_**"What for."**_

_**"I can't get Jack out if here it means leaving you. I can't leave you here."**_

_**"Han please just go get Jack out. I'll be fine here." By now the fire was flicking closer and closer to were I was stood. I was lying Han and he knew it. I wouldn't be alright but Jack needed to be out of here. I couldn't walk as I had fractured my ankle earlier this week.**_

_**" No I can't leave you here. You know you won't be aright as you can't get your self out with your ankle." I had no chance of getting out anyway I had put the bolt of on the back of the door on so Lucy and Jack couldn't get it and the metal was to hot to touch and move now so was the door handle.**_

_**" Han you can't get in to my room anyway as the door is locked."**_

_**"Gisele?"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"where are you stood?"**_

_**"the wall next to the door" There was a bang and I knew Han had just kicked down the door. He helped me to walk by putting his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his neck. We didn't have time to get Jack out but he had now stopped screaming. Han Turned us around and started walking towards the stairs. As we was going down the stairs my ankle gave way I wasn't able to walk even with Han's help. So he picked me up and carried me down the stairs and outside. We had just got to the cars when the building went up in flames. Han helped me in to the car on the back sets and started checking my cuts and grabbed my phone and rang Dom and Brian telling them what had happened and that we was on our way home.**_

It was the buzzing of my phone that brought me back to reality.I quckly went and packed my suitecase neatly and drove my car out of the garage and down 3 houses to Han's home waiting for him to come out.

London Gisele pov Next Week

We had been in london for a week and we still hadn't got any were. The only thing we knew was EVERY Racer chaser was after Dom,Han,Roman(who was loving it) and interesting shit had happened though. Mia had decided who was going to be the god fathers and mother of her and Brian's child. Han had been over the moon when they asked him to be a godfather with Dom. Dom had agreed and declined saying it should be two people that are romantically involved who get the kid but he would still be it's godfather encase anything happened to Han. They had asked me to be the godmother but I declined up right and front. It was because Letty wasn't here that they asked me. I had told them that it wasn't my place it was Letty's she had know then longer and they barely knew me. Dom then said tat Letty wasn't here right now and he knew me and I was family. So I said I thought the hole thing of us being here was to bring Letty home again and that I was terrible with kids, and weather or not Letty was here right now it was still her place. In the end they agreed with me.

Later that night Han asked me what I though of kids of my own. I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't want any. So I told him I hadn't really thought about it. He then asked what I thought about when we get back we skip Tokyo and we settle down have a child or two of our own and I told him I didn't know. Hell I was only 20 and Han was only 25. I was wild, free, reckless. I loved to race and being on the run from the police, but a child would change everything. No more racing. No more heists. No nothing. I didn't want that right now. Han had said he would stay with me know matter what.

I was following on of Owen's men at the minuet. I was supposed to be getting take-out for tea for the team but instead I was following this guy. I was texting Dom telling him why I was taking so long. He must of spotted me as he came over to me and stopped in front of me and I walked strait in to him.

"you know its not polite to follow someone 8 blocks and not introduce your self."

"um..." I didn't know what to say.

" do you want to tell me why you was following me?"

"not really no i had no intentions to." I said and he looked like he was getting angry. quickly pressed the 9 on my phone and put it on speaker so Dom could hear what was going on.

"shame a pretty lady like you would make me look good if I tuck you to my boss Owen."

"Oh really good look with that then cause you'd have to catch me first." He looked confused.

" Stay their bitch."

"oh I will but only cause I want to stay right here."

"Shut up."

" did your mum never tell you not to talk to an assassin like that." He looked furious and I wasn't even trying to sop the grin forming on my face.

"shut up bitch before I make you."

"I'd love to see you try." In my head I could see Han shaking his head at me at times like this he would tell me to leave it and do what I was told.

" I could you know."

"no, you couldn't stop bullshiting"

" I could do a lot to a girl like you." Oh shit I only just realized what he was hinting at.

"Really now" I asked seductively

"yeah" He replied back.

" bet a guy like you knows a lot, don't you"

"yeah I do" He said pulling me flush up against him. I could feel his little friend was well awake. He brought his head down to kiss me and I saw my opportunity. I brought my arm up and punched him strait in the gob. Well he was distracted I turned and ran back the way we had come and Didn't slow down until I got to the car.

"Gisele what's going on ?" I heard Dom's voice come through the phone. If it wasn't from the fact he still hadn't forgave me for Jack and Lucy I would of said he sounded worried but I knew that wasn't the case.

"I punched him in the face and ran I'm getting in to the car now."

" good get back here now." I hear the sound of screeching tiers.

"SHITE!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Gisele what's going on down their"

"Like 7 cars that's what." I said as I started up the engine. " Look Dom I can't talk at the minuet but I'm not going to turn the phone of so jus bare with me for a few mins well I lose my tail."

"okay just...Just be careful."

" You sound like you care."

"I do care."

"dose that mean I'm for given."

"Yeah now please just get out of there alive."

" will do" I drove down the street as fast as I could which was 160 with out Nos. But the other cars were faster. I turned a sharp corner right but my tail did it smoother. They soon caught up. I knew I wasn't going to out run them. They came up on both sides of me and started slamming the car. I quickly pulled the breaks stopping the car. I then floored it shooting of as fast as I could. I Quickly drifted around the corners and through the other cars which the other guys couldn't do. I was so focused on the people behind me that I didn't see Owen's car come flying out in front of me. A black car pulled up next door to me a slammed my car as hard as they could. I was driving around the last corner to home what this happened so when I lost the handling of the car and I crashed I simply got out and started running down the road back to our safe house. Owen and Letty got out of he cars and started shooting at me. I jumped the fence into someone else's garden before running round back and in to our safe house.

"God girl what happened." Brian asked.

" I kept getting slammed by the other cars. Then letty slammed me in to the wall and I crashed. So I got out of the car and ran. Letty and Owen was shooting at me but Letty kept missing me and she wasn't doing it by mistake either."

" Gisele your shoulder and leg" Mia exclaimed. I looked down to see a long deep cut down my leg and a bullet wound in my shoulder. "Come with me so I can sort you out." I followed Mia into the kitchen.

"Mia you shouldn't be doing this you should be sat down resting. I'll be fine it's only a cut or two."

"Yeah hat could get infected with out proper medical treatment." okay now i couldn't argue with her as she was right.

After Mia had patched me up I went up stairs to see Han. Oh fuck it didn't half hurt to walk.

" My god Gisele. They all said you looked bad but I wasn't expecting this." Any normal girl would of gone of in a stress but i knew he was right. I had tiny cut on my face and neck from where the windshield had smashed. I had a bruised and very painful hand from punching the guy in the face. I had bruises on my ribs from the crash and jumping the neighbours fence. It hurt to walk from running 9 blocks and a hell of a lot more." I'm sorry baby." He said softly as he came and stood in front of me. He helped me get changed. We then curled up on he bed and out a movie on. Han was laid on his back resting on the cushions behind us and I was curled up in to his side. I only realized then how tiered I really was. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2 Han's pov

Han pov

It was two weeks since Gisele's incident with Owen and Letty. After she had gotten better Hobbs told us we had to train. I was sitting at the side lines with a heavily pregnant Mia. We was all sat around watching Gisele and Hobbs "play" fight. She had claimed he wouldn't be able to beet her even after he had beaten Roman. 'If you can't catch me you can't beet me' where her exact words. Hobbs had taken the challenge and said he could beet her ass. Watching them now made me think maybe Gisele was right. Hobs hadn't laid one hit on her, as she moved out of the way. Watching Gisele doge out of the way of the hits was like watching a choreographed dance. The way she moved was just so graceful. It was like watching a butterfly flying around it was beautiful especially with how the light caught on her hair making it shine in the sun coming in the window. I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face as I thought about how she was my girl and how she was beating Hobbs's ass. Hobbs swung at her again and she ducked under it.

"Go on Gisele!" Brian cheered. She sent a smile his way.

" Give up yet Hobbs?" Gisele asked calmly. Hobbs was panting and sweating were as Gisele didn't even sound a little bit out of breath.

"No not to a girl never."

"Have it your way then." Hobs lunged again and Gisele just dodged out of the way again. Gisele moved to fast and lost her footing. Hobbs saw this and tuck his moment to strike knocking her strait of her feet. It's a good thing they was on mats as she fell really hard. She would of hit her head as well if Hobbs hadn't of grabbed her at the last minuet.

"HOBBS ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Dom shouted. " I told you to watch it with her. She isn't Rome or me she wouldn't be able to take your hardest hit. I know she was mossad but it doesn't mean you can hit her that hard. When I said if your goanna pin her do it nicely I meant it that was not nicely if you hadn't caught her then. She would of hit the floor very hard and would probably been badly hurt. We've only just began training were not strong enough to take hard hits like that especially Gisele with what happened two weeks ago." We was all in shock and we all knew they had gotten close but this was not what we expected." Dom chill out okay. Look I'm okay I'm not goanna break every time I get hit with or by something which trust me ask Han is a lot lately." Gisele sent me a sly grin and I glared at her.

" I'm sorry Gisele but it's just after that time. Our convo I don't want you. I don't want it to happen again." Dom confessed.

"what happened Gisele?" I asked her.

" I'll tell you later" She said to me .

" Okay." I replied not quite sure what to say.

- 2 hours latter-

" Gisele." I walked in to her room she was her bed reading a book.

"Yeah" she said looking up at me her big soft brown eyes staring strait in to mine.

" Um what was Dom talking about earlier today when we was training."

"oh um that come here and I'll tell you" We both moved so we was sat on the edge of the bed." Well um... do you remember ages ago when we had out first fight."

"Yeah I remember that I went to Mia and Brian's crying."

"yeah well. I rang Dom and he came here and I told him what I had said and what had happened and he asked how I felt...

_**_ FLASH BACK GISELE POV_**_

_**"I constantly panic that I'm not good enough for him dom. I've tried to get rid of it but it doesn't go. I try to reassure myself but every time I try it just comes back and now Dom, I fell like I'm falling back into my own self made black hole. The one I've been running from and it hurts thinking that he's goanna up and leave as soon as he can. I feel like everyone has a disliking to me and I know that's just because I'm new, but even when I try to get along with them it still doesn't seem to work. Dom without Han here right now I feel like i want to die. I sometimes get lost in my own world and when I do I'm afraid to come back out of it. Afraid that someone will get hurt or someone will hurt me or that I will hurt someone." I confessed to him. He had come over as soon as I had rang him telling him about the fight. When had come over I had been sat on the kitchen floor leaning against the cupboard. He sat next to me and asked me what had happened and how I was feeling.**_

_**My face was already beginning to bruise and swell from were he had to hit me to stop me from strangling him. "Gisele your face its all bruised" Dom said**_

_**"Yeah I know it is thank you for telling me that"**_

_**"did Han hit you."**_

_**"Yes the fight got out of hand he did it to stop me from killing him."**_

_**"Who hit who first."**_

_**"I hit Han first"**_

_**"Why"**_

_**"cause he got the short end of the stick"**_

_**"My days Gisele you really need to control that temper of yours"**_

_**"Oh Dom what have I done. I don't even know why Han stays with me. He has all the girls falling at his feet and he stays with the girl with all the problems. Cause come on it was what only last year I developed an eating disorder and six months before that I had a problem with my god damn memory."**_

_**"Gisele he stays with you because he loves you. You can't help anything of what happened it wasn't your fault you had the problem with your memory and forgot who we all was it wasn't your fault you got that eating disorder nothing is your fault."**_

_**- normal time han pov-**_

Gisele was now sat with her legs curled up to her chest and was whimpering slightly.

"Gisele are you alright."

"I need you to ring Dom right now and tell him its important."

" Lay down and I will okay" She nodded and laid down. I grabbed my phone and walked to the door of the room and called Dom. Gisele was now curled up in a small ball at the top of the bed. Dom answered the phone but I didn't let him get a word in.

" Hey Dom Gisele told me to ring you and told me to tell you it was important." 'oh shit ' I heard him mutter under his breath.

" What she doing now."

"She curled up in a ball on the bed."

"SHIT I'll be right over just stay with her okay

"Yeah sure I wouldn't leave her anyway." five minuets later and Dom was next to me. Good thing too cause I was just about to freak out.

" Hey Gisele" He spoke softly " Is it the same as last time?" Gisele nodded. "okay I have to get you up okay?" She just nodded again." Right Han the sooner we get her up and moving or at least get her to stretch the better the longer we leave it the worse it gets for her." I nodded my head I still didn't know what was going on." You goanna sit up Gisele." She shook her head. no she wasn't goanna make this easy was she. " Okay then" Dom climbed on the bed behind her and put one arm under her and wrapped both arms around her waist." Right girl this is goanna hurt like a bitch but I have to do it sorry girl." With that he quickly pulled her up so she was sat up with her back against Dom's chest. She yelped in pain and I could see the tears falling down her cheeks." Han come sit were I'm sat now." I followed instructions we had now swapped places. Gisele Still had her legs bent up to her chest. Dom grabbed her left ankle and just under her knee. " Sorry girl. Okay Han she goanna scream like hell and is goanna cry a lot but its better for her if I do this okay." "okay"

" Good now on the count of three. Okay I'm goanna say one she'll say two and you need to say three when your ready to have your ear drums killed." My eyes widened was her screaming that bad" One..."

" Two" Gisele managed to get out. well here goes nothing.

" Three" Dom pulled Gisele's leg strait and she didn't half scream and cry. It was that bad I almost let go of her to put my hands over my ears.

"Okay next legs" Dom said.

" You joking me she sounded like we was killing her Dom what the fuck you better be able to tell me what's going on after this other wise I'm goanna kill you."

"okay I'll Tell you after we've got her stood."

"okay. right you two ready" We both nodded our heads. "One" Gisele just glared at him. "Okay then two. Just you now Han."

"Three" This time was worse than last time especially since Dom had to pull it slower that last time which meant the pain was worse for Gisele.

" Right now help me get her on her feet before she curls back put again." I quickly moved and grabbed one of Gisele's arms and Dom did the same. Between us we got her up on her feet. She was still crying like hell. Dom signalled for me to go sit at the top of the bed so I did he then picked Gisele up and laid her next to me. She curled into my side and kept crying I rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

"Dom what was that about please tell me I've never been so scared in my life "

" well when you went away for that month after you and Gisele had your first fight. She went mental and blamed herself for everything. She was reckless. She was constantly in fights always in trouble. She refused to go to the doctors or the hospital every time and one time someone must of hurt her some were and now its backfiring on her Mia though she pulled her mussel at the time but now she thinks she might had cracked a bone or something but we don't know but when she stretches it seems to help get rid of it. She might need a small bit of help or she might be just fine it depends on how long it tuck us to get her to stretch."

"Like what exactly"

"Just things like if she wants a shower but most times we made her have a bath and have Mia sat in with her. Don't worry non of the lads saw anything."

"Ah so she'll be fine "

"yeah in a hour or so but she might need just a little help for a day or two"

" thank god. "Dom's phone went off. "Hello"

"okay. yeah we'll be there soon yes I'm with ham" and then he hung up

" Right I need to ask this but why do you all call me 'ham'"

"Well one time Gisele got drunk and she kept trying to say your name."

"so how did ham get involved in it"

"well every time she tried to say your name she ended up saying ham which is why we all call you ham."

"oh right I never knew that and what was your phone call about"

"We got a lead on a race to were Letty and Owen should be so lets go."

"What about her"

"She can come"

"okay i'll get her you get Brian lets get this motherfucker."

"yeah" Dom left and I woke Gisele Who had fallen asleep up and filled her in and we was ready to go with in half an hour. This was goanna be one heck of a night. I couldn't wait we all wanted to race.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! my alarm went of. I was not impressed. Last night had been epic. No we didn't see Letty, but we did win every race and between us all won 60 thousand pounds. People in London really did have deep pockets. Gisele did the drag races she won one car and would of won another but didn't because the driver blew the engine which she ended up laughing at. I did the drifting races and won all of them. Dom and Brian did all of the 10 second races. Gisele did about 14 drag races partly because they was all only quarter mile races and her car could do drag and still go really fast also they started races down here really early unlike up in L.A., Dom did six, 10 second quarter mile races and so did Brian and I did about 6 drift races. I didn't really like racing unlike Gisele who for some reason loved drag races and drift but said 10 second races was boring and had seen it all before and was nothing special. No one really blamed her for it as she worked for Braga and he always did 10 second races to see who should drive. She said it was rare to see a drift race at the race scene she was aloud to go to and even rarer to find someone into drag races. After we had finished at the races we had gone out partying and had got pissed. I got out of bed quickly got changed and had breakfast before grabbing my keys locking up and walking across the hall to the hotel room Gisele was staying in._**

**_I walked into her bed room just in time to see her fall of the bed and on to the floor._**

**_" I'm goanna kill this motherfucking alarm clock when I get a hold of it." She growled. I Started laughing. I saw the mess of blankets of what I assumed to be what Gisele was under move and saw her climb out and go for her gun. I shot forwards and pined her to the floor._**

**_" Your not shooting at me again"_**

**_" Get off me Han, and if you don't like being shot at don't sneak up on me. "_**

**_" No. You'll kill me." I whispered into her ear as I kissed her neck making her shiver._**

**_" Don't" She whispered back._**

**_" Aww is little Gisele not up for some fun"_**

**_"Not with the killer hang over" She moaned. I decided to have some fun and licked the back of her neck. I quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen._**

**_" I'm goanna get you back for this Han Lue!" She shouted through the wall at me. I quickly got her some breakfast ready and something to help her with her hangover. When she did come out of her bedroom she was dressed._**

**_After she had eaten we left for the warehouse we was working in. Three hours after we had arrived I was getting nervous Gisele hadn't got her own back at me yet and I knew she wouldn't forget either._**

**_" Han, Gisele your in charge of making lunch today." Dom came in and told us. We walked into the small kitchen and started making lunch. I heard the tapp go but thought nothing of it until Gisele tipped a big bucket of water over my head. I looked up at her and she just smiled innocently._**

**_"I told you I'd get you back for licking me earlier." I grabbed a handful of the closest thing next to me which happened to be butter and throw it at her. She moved and acted like she did care. Picking up a big bag of flour she walked over qnd pored it on my head._**

**_" There now you look better" She said cheekily. I grabbed the salad cream and squirted it all over the front of her. Dom, Brian, Roman and Tej came in to see what was taking so long. Dom just looked at us both._**

**_" What are you doing in here." Dom asked. Gisele smiled and did the worst possible thing. She grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be more flour and through it at the four lads turning them white._**

**_" That's it Gisele." Dom menasingly said. Gisele looked like she was goanna shit herself she actually looked terrified. Dom shocked us all when he grabbed a tomato and through it at her. Everyone laughed as it tuck her by supries and hit her square in the face and laughed even harder when she through one right back at him and it hit him in the face. Soon it turned into an all for one food fight. We was at it for almost four hours and would of done longer if Hobbs hadn't of come in and crashed the party. We was all sent back to our apartments. Me and Gisele looked like a pair of crack heads driving on the Ducati streetfighters covered in food. When we was finally back at our apartments and we was both cleaned up Gisele came over to watch some movies._**

(NOW SET AFTER FAST SIX WITH A FEW EDITS TO THE FAST SIX MOVIE AS I DONT REALLY WANT TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAY FOR THE MOVIE. IT HAS A FEW CHANGES TO IT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN IT.)

**Mia pov**

**It had been a year scince London and Owen Shaw. Instead of going to Tokyo, Han and Gisele decided to stay with us. They had decided that Tokyo was to far away from there family. I was glad about that to as it meant me and Letty wasn't the only girls around here. It meant we still had our Israeli friend with us. I liked Gisele, a lot and considered her a sister. When Dom and Brian had spoken about her I thought she sounded cocky, arrogant, full of herself, sluty and bitchy. Then when I meat her in person she was so friendly I felt horrible for judging her. She was probably the only girl you would meet that was sexy and knew it that wasn't either unstable or didnt wear propper clothing. It was funny really seen as I kept trying to get her into something other then skinny jeans and a slightly baggy top or her biker was nothing like my brother so I didn't really know how the two got along. Dom was family orientated, Gisele wasn't orientated about anything except for maybe Han. Dom liked cars she liked motorbikes. He like watching violent thing on sky she hated anything that you could put on a TV except for movies that was because " TV doesn't capture the real thing" as she always said. Gisele only cared about the important stuff. Were as Dom cared about other shity things as well as the important stuff. The biggest different between them was Dom liked to thank god Gisele said there's no point in thanking something that's not there. This had lead to many fights at the dinning table when Gisele refused to thank god. I understood Gisele's hatred for god and not believing in him. She was a good person, yeah sure she got caught up with the wrong people but that's how life had made her. I remember her telling me about her life when she was little. She had been a good kid that had a hard life. She couldn't help who she was now she had at one point believed in god, But too many times had she seen someone shed cared about die or had been it to many almost death situations. I looked out to the back garden to were everyone was. Han and Gisele was playing with the toy cars with Jack(mine and Brian's child) and Trudy (Dom and letty's child). Dom, Letty and Brian was having a convocation together and kept looking over to Han and Gisele. Roman, Tej, Suki, Elena and Hobbs ( who had some how become part of the family after we helped him out in London.) was sat talking not really paying any attention to the others. Brian came into help me and we gabbed everyone a beer, me water as I wasn't a big drinker and milk for the kids and headed back out in to the garden. We gave everyone there beer and I walked over to were Gisele, Han and the kids were.**

**" You know you too would make great parents. " I whispered to Han.**

**" Yeah Gisele would she awesome with kids." He replied.**

**" You talked to her about it yet" I asked wondering if he had asked after Mine and His convocation.**

**" No. Not yet. I don't think she wants kids."**

**"Really cause she looks happy from were I'm standing."**

**"Yeah but its just a feeling I get from her. Mia how did you feel when you found out you was pregnant." He asked**

**" I was a little shocked and scared. At first about getting an abortion but then when I thought about it. I realized how lucky I was me and Brian had created a small version of us. I fell in love with the child before my first scan. " He smiled at me.**

**" I think the only thing me and Gisele could probably be qualified for looking after is a gold fish." He joked.**

**" Han I know you really think you shouldn't ask her cause it will stress her out but you should. I know she wont ask you shes not that type of girl. Both you and her have come so close to death that you shouldn't waste time with it. Now enough of the heavy stuff. Its time for the kids to have there milk and a nap so are you doing Jack or do you want me and Brian to."**

**" I'll do him" I handed the bottle to him.**

**" Hey let do you want to put Trudy down or do you want me to show Gisele how to do it. " I said with a small smile. Letty and Dom shared a look.**

**" Naw Show Gisele how to do it cause then she and Han can babysit sometime." She said with a sly grin. Me, Brian, Dom and Letty was trying to get Han and Gisele to have a child of there own by showing how fun it was to have a child.I walked over to Gisele and handed her a bottle of milk. She only looked up at me confused.**

**" You need to learn so you can babysit form time to time."**

**" I..um...I don't ... I don't do very well... with ki...children" She mumbled causing everyone to laugh.**

**" Come on I'll teach you." I said causing Gisele to go bright red.**

**" No I do bikes not babies" She said**

**" Come on Gisele " I said picking up Trudy and the bottel of milk Gisele had placed on the floor next to her. I signalled for Gisele to follow me inside to were Han was feeding Jack. I told her to sit on the sofa next to Han who was having a few issues feeding Jack and handed her Trudy and the bottle of milk. Gisele looked ready to freak at any minuet. I showed her how to hold Trudy as she feed her, then how to burp her. I told her how to get her to sleep and left the room looking like she'd just seen a ghost cause she was that pale. When I went back in five minuets later the colour had returned to her. Han and Gisele had put the babies in to there beds and was watching them. They was stood side by side. Gisele had her head on Han's shoulder. Han had his arm around Gisele his head resting on hers. They looked like they belonged there. They looked like a normal family. I walked down stairs and Five minuets later Han and Gisele followed. We was all outside of it tuck us by supries when they opened the back door and walke dout to join us.**

**" Hey guys why don't you all go out for the night and I'll keep and eye on the kids for you." Elena said.**

**" Yeah that sounds like fun." Letty said. So we decided we would all go out and Elena would stay with the kids. We stayed out until half 11. We was on the way out to the cars when Elena phoned.**

**" Guys you need to get home now theres someone in the house." She said We could all here the panic in her voice.**

**" How many of them"**

**" Like 6 or something."**

**" They said something along the lines of get the children and the girls and lets go."**

**"Okay were on our way." I looked over to Gisele. She nodded once and ran to her Ducati Streetfighter.**

Gisele POV

We was going out to our cars or in my case motorbike we Elena phoned she was panicking you could here it in her voice

" Guys you need to get home now theres someone in the house."

" How many of them"

" Like 6 or something."

" They said something along the lines of get the children and the girls and lets go."

"Okay were on our way." Mia looked over at me and I knew what I had to do, I ran over to my streetfighter climbed on and drove as fast as I could. I heard Han shouting at me to stop but I didn't. Yet again I ignored him.I sped all the way home. There was 4 black cars lined up outside our house. SHIT. There was only one person I knew who had that type of cars and if it was who I thought it was the team and I was fucked. I got my gun read and loaded. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I edged around the side of the house slowly. As I got closer to the back door I could here people in the house.

" No one of the girls just came home she cant of been with the rest of them." God some people could be stupid.

" Just get ready to shot if she comes in the house." Damn that meant I couldn't go in through the doors. I looked at the window and saw the living room was open.

'Bingo' I though to myself. I edged further around the house until I was next to the room window. I Risked a look in when I heard the familiar sound of engines. That made who every was in the room run to the kitchen to see who it was. I quickly pulled the window open and climb in.

'Thank god the windows are low'. I ran throw the room and into hall way. then everything happened so fast. The Dom, Letty, Roman, Tej and Mia coming in from the front door. Hobbs, Han, Brian and Suki coming in the back door closest to me. Elena coming in the side door. The sound of guns. From both sides. Hobbs pushing Elena out of the way. Me taking a shot for Han. Brian yelling at someone. Some of the other side getting killed some of our side getting shot. When we was out of bullets we started fighting properly. Me and Han working together. Dom and Letty. Brian and Mia. Tej and Roman. Hobbs. Elena and Suki. We could here sirens of the police but they probably wouldn't get her fast enough. More of the other team came in the doors and I heard the kids scream.

" DOM, MIA,LETTY GO WE'VE GOT IT IN HERE!" I heard Hobbs shout. Han shouted in pain and I turned around to see a guy grab a knife. I ran over to the and pulled the other guy of Han. I grabbed the guy and slammed his head onto the table knocking him out cold. We fought for about five minuets before I got dragged backwards and into the living room. I tried to get the guy of me but it was in vain.

" Throw her through the patio door." I heard a guy shout. I saw Han get grabbed and thrown to the floor I heard glass shatter from upstairs and Mia yell. The guy who had a hold of me grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the patio door. He did this about three times before the glass smashed. I thought he would of pushed me through with it but he didn't. He kept a firm grip around my throat. After slamming me against a wall he through me into the shattered glass. I knew I had to get back up and had to keep fighting but I couldn't I didn't have the energy any more. I heard Dom shout ' Mia' and that was the last straw. I stood back up much to my amazement. The guy who had a hold of me now had Han. I grabbed him throw him to the floor and didn't think twice before I started hitting an kicking him.

" Alright Gisele enough." I heard Han's soft reassuring voice in my ear. He picked me up and tuck me upstairs. " The police are here now its why I stopped you. There putting all of the men in passion."

"How bad is everyone hurt" I asked

" Hobbs, Brian and Elena and Mia have been taken to hospital. Brian though he could take someone bigger the Hobbs. Hobbs got shot four times protecting Elena and Elena and Mia went to keep Hobbs and Brian company."

" No ones dead. right?"

"Not from our side anyway" He pulled me into a tight hug and then I started to feel all of the pain. It became to much for me to handle and I started to cry. Han pulled away from me and pushed me to sit down on the bed. He gently pulled my leather jacket of and pulled my top over my head. Han hissed at the sight.

" That bad" I asked

" No I think its just because there's so much blood. Come on lets look at you legs." He slowly helped me pull my skinny jeans off. My legs was also covered in cuts. He came into the bath room with me and helped me get the blood of my back and legs. He walked back out to get me some clean clothes and underwear.

" Why do you were such tight clothing." He shouted through. He came back throw and helped me change. I ended up browning some of his trackie bottoms and one of his over sized tops since my clothes were so tight and I didn't want to were my pjs. I was in a hell of a lot of pain. We laid down on the bed and Han pulled me into his side. " Just go to sleep now Gisele I know your in a lot of pain."

When I woke up in the morning I felt fine that was until I moved. I must of woken Han up when I tried to move as he quickly moved to push me back down to lay.

"Hey. Just stay there"

" Han I know you care and everything but I have to get up and do things for myself. I've been in more pain then this before and still got up and got on with life okay"

" But they were time when you had to get up and fight the pain." He said softly slowly getting louder. "You don't have to do that anymore you don't have to push everyone that tries to help you away." I cut in.

"I do..." He cut me of.

" You deserve the help after all you have done for Dom, Brian, Mia, Tej, Roman. For Letty. So sit bad suck it up and let me help you. " He snapped. He tuck me by surprise. I let him push me down. " Now stay here and I'll go get something for you to eat okay." He said with a smile. I nodded when he left I stood up to walk to the bath room like I was goanna do before he started lecturing me. I could here Han taking in the kitchen and then he left and headed to the stairs. I walked back over to the bed and climb back under the covers. After I had eaten he went down stairs. I got dressed and followed down after him. Everyone was doing there bit to put the house back together. I walked over to were Dom was. I asked what he wanted to do and he gave me instructions. There was a knock at the door.

" I'VE GOT IT" I yelled threw the walls. The person at the door just wanted money for a charity and I ended up arguing with him.

" I've told you we already help that charity now go away" I yelled at him.

" Do you have any proof"

"No now leave" I said getting angrier and more and more stressed.

"I would like some proof." That's when Brian came.

" Whats going on here" Brian asked

"This retard wont leave"

"Let me help" He said.

" Ive got it okay."

" Just let me help Gisele" My temper was slowly slipping away and I wasn't going to get it back anytime soon.

" Brian I'm fine and I've got it." I slammed the door shut. " There see done"

"Gisele you do know theres no problem with a little help every now and then." That was it.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD. I didn't need help. I'VE NEVER NEEDED HELP. YOU ALL JUST ASSUME I'M LIKE EVER OTHER GIRL THAT NEEDS HELP YOU ALL FORGET I NVER HAD HELP THEREFORE I'VE NEVER NEEDED IT OR I NVER HAD IT SO FUCK OF AND LEAVE ME TO DO WHAT I WANT TO DO I DONT NEED HELP" Of coarse just when I lose my temper Han and Dom had to come down the stairs. It seems Han was at the end of his temper with me too.

" I'm sick of you trying to act all tough like nothing hurts you. Like you don't feel pain or don't need anyone there or like you don't need help. Its stupid and childish what you do. Now get a grip on your life Gisele. Your pathetic and arrogant. Everyone needs help weather you like it or not." Soon it spiralled out of control and we was shouting insults left and right. No one dear stop us though. I stormed upstairs grabbed my keys and stormed out of the house and up to my Streetfighter. I climbed on and sped down the street ignoring Mia shouting at me to stop and clam down first. I drove and drove until I started feeling tiered. I pulled over and looked around. I didn't have a clue were I was or how to get home. For fuck sake I thought angrily. I looked at the time on my phone and realized I had been driving for a good 6 hours. I had 61 missed calls from Han alone and about 20 from everyone else. I had like 30 text messages from Han asking me to come home and to answer him. I wasn't goanna reply I was to pissed of.

" Hey pretty girl" I looked around until my eyes fell on a guy he was very big and was obviously drunk. He walked over to me pulling me flush up against him. He stank of beer and to much after shave. I realized I missed Han. This guy was towering over me where as Han was only a couple of inches taller then me. Han smelled like after shave, fresh air and sometime with a light covering of Mia's washing up powder from when the lad couldn't be bothered to do there own washing. Han smelled like home. SHIT I though. I quickly rang Dom and put it on speaker.

" Hey Dom " I said clearly as I got back on my motorbike. The guy looked taken back.

" Were the hell are you we was looking all over for you." The guy looked terrified and started walking the other way.

"Okay sorry I just needed to air tell they lads not to worry I'm coming home now and tell Mia I'm sorry for scaring her like this. I've got to go don't say anything to Han I'm on my way home now." I hung up and started the engine. Three hours later I finally got home cause I tuck a lot of short cuts.

" Oh my god Gisele. I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything." Han said. I pulled him into a tight embrace taking in his sent. a smell I loved.

" I'm sorry to" I said back. Han tuck me upstairs and into our bed room. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. I allowed him to take all dominance over me. Soon enough we was on the bed. He pulled my top over my head and started kissing his way down. Soon we was both fully unclothed.

-Some time later-

"Hey Gisele there wasn't only me who missed you. you know Jack and Trudy missed you to they wanted to know where there auntie was."

"Don't call me there auntie."

" Why"

"It makes me feel old"

"Your not old your far from it." I looked up at him and smiled.

" Now can we got to sleep I'm very tiered." I said with a smirk.

" Yeah we can" He said with a wink. With that I fell asleep in his embrace.

_**A/N at least 1 more review before I update it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thank you everyone who has faved, followed or reviewed this story it means a lot to me. Im so sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't know what to do with the story but I wanted to give all you wonderful people a new chapter so I'll just be wining it for a little while. Any suggestions and requests are welcomed even if their requests of a one shot of any one. The only thing I wont do it Han/oc and Gisele/oc as they deserve to be together no matter what and i hate Han/oc and Gisele/oc it does my head in sorry if I offended anyone and Just to clarify I don't like righting about people older then forty as they turn nasty I know that from experience again sorry if I offended anyone. and also Jack is two almost three in my story.

Han pov

I woke up in a cold sweat again it was the sixth time since Gisele almost died in Spain. I kept seeing the guy pull her out of the window. Then it would go black to were they was fighting on the cars. Then black again until the point were they both fell of the top of the car. That had been when I had reacted to go to her. That's when she almost fell out of my grip. I had only just grabbed her. When the cars had hit the floor and Gisele had cut all her leg open on the range rover. We had all be lucky especially Me, Dom, Gisele , Roman and Tej. I still couldn't believe we had let them to go together they are useless together. I moved out of the bed, I was trying not to wake Gisele, I don't know why I did as I knew she would of woken up before my body even had time to register I was waking up. Sometimes I wonder if the girl even slept.

" The same dream?" Gisele asked. I smiled. Her accent was very thick as she had just woken up and you could tell she wasn't fully awake by how her words sounded a bit off and she was speaking in the same way she usually did. If she had asked that question later in the day she would of said it more like ' Did you have that same dream again Han?' she wouldn't of had a very thick accent as that lessens as the day goes on.

" Yeah" I replied coolly. I knew what was coming next she would start ranting on about how we were all fine as a family and we was all alive and we didn't have to worry anymore. She sighed.

" You want to talk about it" She asked. Well that tuck me by surprise. I had never really spoken to her about it. She had only been given a quick explanation which was ' what happened in Spain' I had kept it simple and brief as I had been angry with her at the time. I didn't understand Gisele she wouldn't talk to me for a week after we had, had an argument but at the time she had forgiven me almost strait away and it was me who wouldn't talk to her.

"No, Not really" I told her. I just wanted to forget what had happened.

" Han" She started.

" No Gisele just shut up would you. I'm sick of you and everyone asking me if I'm okay. Just stay out of it would you I don't want any of you to know if I did I'd of told you. So just stay out of it and just leave it. Why don't you go bother someone else for once instead of bothering me but you wont will you. No you'll just continue to annoy me." I snapped. I was sick of everyone asking me if I was okay. I looked over at her. She didn't look shocked or sad or angry. She had no emotion on her face which was even more worrying as it meant she was now unpredictable. She closed her eyes and just sat there for a minuet. It was still dark but it was light enough for me to see a tear role down her cheek. Soon followed by another one and another one. I knew she was a quiet crier and wouldnt make any noise.I felt horrible now. I didn't mean to make her cry or make it seem like I didn't want her there. The truth to be said if it wasn't for Gisele I would probably of started smoking again.

" Gisele. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I made you cry." I walked back over to the bed. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap holding her close to me. " Baby please don't cry. I didnt mean any of it. I'm sorry"

" It's okay we all have to blow some steam of at sometime or we'd go mad."She said weakly. One of the children started crying. Me and Gisele was quickly up, changed and down the hall in way under a minuet. The fact that Gisele would jump up to go to the kids at any minuet made me wonder if maybe she did want walked into the babies bedroom. It was Trudy that was crying. Gisele walked over to her and picked her up. Trudy instantly shut up. I didn't understand what it was but when we gave one of the children to Dom or Gisele their problems instantly disappeared. I decided to go get the bottles to feed Jack and Trudy because no doubt that once we started feeding Trudy Jack would wake up. Down in the kitchen I started thinking about me and Gisele with a kid. The pros and cons. Having the kids as in Jack and Trudy were effecting us both emotionally and physically. The pros with kids was they made me and Gisele happy, they made us laugh, they didn't care who we was, they give us both something to concentrate on, they gave Gisele a sense of responsibility something that she'd never had before. The cons were they required a lot of time and attention that me and Gisele wouldn't be able to give them if we didn't give up this life, sometimes they didn't half smell through me and Gisele left that to Mia and Letty to do, we probably couldn't even qualify as parents. I remember the convocation with Mia. Yeah we had come so close to death so many times that they was becoming uncountable so she was right the longer were in this life the less time we had to start a family. Then that convocation with Gisele that reminded me that Gisele was barely more than a child herself. She was only 23 but she was very mature for her age most girls that age was still doing stupid things like teenagers. I wasn't much older I was 25. Dom was the oldest and he was only 35. The rest of use was still quite young. Ok understandable that at the age of 33 and 30 Mia and Brian wanted children and that Dom and Letty wanted kids but the rest of us still wanted to live life free and full of fun, full of danger and almost death Though I didn't want half of that anymore Gisele did she thrived from the adrenalin rushes we got from it. I went back up to the bedroom and what I saw amazed me. In the short time that I had disappeared down stairs for Gisele had fallen a sleep sat on the sofa in there with Trudy asleep next to her. Smiling I woke Trudy back up feed her burped her and put her back to bed then I woke jack up let him feed himself and then burped him and he went strait back to sleep. I walked over to were Gisele was sleeping and picked her up. I carried her down the hall to our room. I got her out of her clothes and in to her pj's it was four am we would of usually stayed up. After I had her back in bed I looked at her. She looked Ill. On closer inspection I could she dark lines under eyes and she was paler and thinner. My guess was that all of the late night and early mornings were catching up to her. I quickly got changed and climber into the bed next to her I kissed the top of her head and pulled her in close to me on instinct I felt her tuck her head under my chin it was just how she slept curled up in a little ball head tucked under my chin. I just hoped that when she got Ill it wouldn't be to bad. I loved her too much to see her Ill.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I want to send a big thank you to these people for reveiwing rainiejherolin

dianna agron foreves

amythehiddentribute

mely ms

ersy

and finaly the guest reviews

thatnk you dianabfatf

dianna agron foreves

ersy for the faves

thank you dianabfatf

harrypottergeekychick16

lost-myself-in-wonderland ( ps I love your user name)

sweetjellytine for the follows.

none pov

Han was correct Gisele did get ill but she wasn't the only one. Mia, Letty, Tej and Roman go ill as well so it must of been something going around. Mia was quite happy to stay in bed and have Brian run around after her, Tej was happy to have Suki looking after him, Roman just slept for the inter time he was Ill, but Letty was a different story. Dom should of known that she wouldn't want to stay in bed and that she still wanted to go out and racing. Mia was becoming demanding and it was funny for the rest of the team. It was great since Elena and Hobbs had taken the kids out to a hotel so they didn't get ill.

Han pov

" Hey babe how you feeling" I asked as I walked into our room.

" Terrible" She replied half a sleep. It was funny hearing her talk when she was ill her voice was either croaky like Letty's or was really quiet I could now she why she didn't like being Ill other than the fact that you ended up throwing up. I looked at her sympathetically. I hated seeing her so weak and vulnerable.

" why don't you just go to sleep?" I asked quietly since I knew she was prone to headaches when she'd ill. Each girl was prone to something when they was ill. Mia was prone to mood swings (which me, Tej, Roman, Gisele and Suki blamed on jack), Letty was prone to throwing up more then the other girls if you gave her something that had to much sugar in." I cant sleep" She admited.

"Why not" I asked quite conserned.

" cause your not with me" She said looking rather embarrassed. I smiled at her it amazed me how she could be so mature about something and then still have tendencies like a little kid. Sometimes I couldn't decide if Gisele reminded me of a strong powerful woman that belonged in the life style we had or a little girl caught up in it all that was trying to get out. Sometimes well most times she looked like she belonged in this life style. She always knew how she could get a situation in control and she knew how to get the upper hand on everything so in that sense she belonged in this life style. Then you had the time where she would cry or have an excuse of a child or like now where she said she couldn't sleep cause I wasn't there. It made me see that little girl who was caught up in the dark side of the world that was treated badly and just wanted to get out. It reminded me that under the image she created there was a girl who had fears, that did cry, that wanted to feel like she was wanted and needed. That wanted to feel loved. I climbed on to the bed next to her and pulled her into me. Looked up at me kissed my cheek and tucked her head under my chin. I kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back. As soon as she fell asleep Dom came threw the door.

" How she doing" He asked

" Better then yesterday" I replied

" You two look cute together you know "

" Yeah everyone says it." He smirked and left leaving me to my thoughts and Gisele to sleep.

next week

Gisele pov.

I was driving around on my new bike. Han had found it well actually he found someone who was goanna scrap it and bought it of them. It was a bit rusty and the engine needed a lot of tuning, the back brake needed fixing and it needed a paint job but other then that it was a pretty decent bike. It was nothing compared to my baby but I had tuned that up, give it thicker wheels and tweaked the engine so it went faster. Its a good thing bikes are fast as at the side of me pulled a ram car. SHIT was the only thought going threw my head. The team was all up front. I looked at my bike I didn't know how fast it would go with out conking out but hey better time now then never. Its a good thing Han loved me for being dark and dangerous other wise I wouldn't have him for what I was about to do. I started shifting the bike up gear by gear making it go fast waiting for it to conk out. I could probably get it up to one fifty with out it conking out. I shifted the gear again. I was almost going as fast as Tej's and Mia's cars on my bike and I was only on fifth gear. I shifted gear again and I was now in line with Letty and Roman. Letty put her window.

" Are you made girl that bike could go at any min"

" Yeah I'm slightly mad ask Han if you don't believe me." She just laughed and shook her head. Okay so yes I was slightly mad I was driving on a bike that could go at any minuet without a helmet and now of all times I was seeing how fast it was going.

" Letty can you tell Dom there's a ram car slowly gaining on us that's why I'm driving so dangerously on this thing."

" Yeah why didn't you just shout ram car"

" I didn't want to draw attention to us all."

" Good point." Letty radioed Dom. " He said get your ass up to his car now."

" I will lets see how fast this thing goes." " Just don't kill yourself yeah"

"I can try not to." I shifted gears again which meant I was stuck half way between Letty and Roman and Suki and Elena. Without shifting gears I managed to over take them. Just Han's and Brian's cars to pass now. I shifted gears again. I tuck Han's side this time.

" Gisele what the hell are you trying to pull of the bikes goanna go knowing your look"

"Hey have some faith in me and my bikes yeah" Han didn't look the least bit impressed. I shifted gears flying right passed them two. I shifted to the last gear when the Bike started flipping out. I concentrated on keeping it strait. I pulled up next to Dom's car.

" Talk fats Dom I don't have long before the bike goes."

" What do you mean by ram car."

"as in Owen Shaw's ram car."

" Shit I knew we shouldn't of let him get away"

" It was that or you'd never of seen your sister again"

" Right I need to go get this back in Han's car"

" How can you do that well its moving."

" Don't worry about it. He's not in his Mazda so this should be simple" I switched Gears back.

" Hey Han I need to get of this bike." He looked at me. " Just drop the ramp and I'll explain when I get in your car. He pressed the button that opened the boot and dropped the ramp. I drove the bike up onto the ram which Han levelled out so I could get of the bike without hitting my head. I pushed the bike into the place where the back seats should of been and laid it down on its side. Han pressed the button that made the boot shut and the ramp come back in. I climbed in to the font seat.

" Right whats going on"

"Owen Shaw is back."


	6. Chapter 6 I admit it im in love with you

Mia pov

As soon as we was back in base Gisele was bombarded with questions. The poor girl looked like she was goanna have a mental break down if they didn't stop soon. I looked over to Letty she nodded.  
" Guys" We shouted at the same time. " If you don't lay back your not goanna her what she's saying and all of you together actually looks quiet over whelming." I continued. Elena and Han looked at the floor guiltily. Dom and Brian sheared a look. Tej had one of those why didn't I think of that looks on his face and Roman, Suki and Hobbs looked quiet shocked. Gisele just looked relived to not have everyone shouting at her.  
" Right Gisele did you see Owen Shaw's face." Hobbs asked  
" yes I did" Her accent was very thick today.  
" Your sure it was his ram car" Dom asked.  
" Yes I was driving next to it for five minuets. " We all better be ready to raise our weapons as he out for revenge. We did kill most of his team."  
" You don't actually think its goanna turn in to a blood bath do y'all" Tej asked.  
" Why don't you come over here and tell me what you see in mine and Gisele's eyes" Letty said.  
"We need a plan and soon."Brian pointed out  
" It's simple. We find Shaw and kill him before he finds us"  
" Rule 3 Dom" Dom had taught me his codes when I was young. He had a different code for eveything. Rule number one never changed. Rule three was kids and pregnant women get out of the city before we started anything. Dom Looked at me  
"Yeah. Elena,Hobbs. You and the children are getting on a plane out of L.A. Tonight"  
"What? Why us two" Elena asked.  
" Well I'm not about to trust Gisele and Han on thier own with Trudy and Jack. I need Brian and Mia here partly so Gisele doesn't end up turning into another Letty. Which comes from spending to much time with lads. And Hobbs is still a cop so he needs to be out of here before the walls go up in smoke and so do the kids." She nodded in understanding. Then Dom started giving out jobs to do.

" Tej start finding leads on Shaw."  
" On it Dom . I'll start hacking now"  
" Han, Gisele go fix that bike and Get out on the streets looking for the ram cars or any of the cars from London"  
" We'll just use my Ducati's for now" Gisele said  
"Yeah it'll take way to long to fix the other bike." Han agreed.  
" Mia, Brian go get the kids ready. Elena, Hobbs go pack."  
" Going now" Letty said. She left the room with Elena, Hobbs and Brian.  
" Mia I want you to go with them. I don't want Jack and Trudy to fell left out. I'll ring you everyday and Brian will ring you every night. You and Gisele can wright ridiculously long letters to each other. Just please go with them and Be safe."  
"No.I'll leave when it becomes to thick."  
"I can live with that."

That night Elena, Hobbs and the kids left on a plane. this is it. The final fight for family. The last stand in away. Today we had found out just how many people Shaw had. Their was to many for us to fight of so we was pretty much screwed. Their was nothing we could do. If someone was just to place one foot wrong that was game over for them. I was worried very worried. I was more worried for Dom, Letty and Brian. They had the most to lose. Gisele and Han were pretty much okay they was always together so if one died the other went too but Gisele wouldn't place a foot wrong and would make sure Han didn't either.

_Han pov._

_'The final stand. This was it. Fuck this once this was over I'm so asking Gisele to marry me. But what if Gisele dies what if were not so lucky this time. What if one of us was to die during this. What if I lose her. Is it really worth waiting to see if we both survive this or was it best to asked soon just to make sure she knew I wanted to be with her forever.' Dread filled my body. As thoughts of never getting to ask Gisele to marry me or to never have children with her or just to never find the right time to say ' I love you' to her. We had never said I love you to one another. I knew why. It was dread. It was dread of letting someone close. Letting them to close and then... and then...then losing them. It wasn't something we wanted to admit to as, as soon as we said it we was admitting to being able to be broken. I looked across the room to where she was she was talking to the girls. It felt weird not being so close to her not being able to just wrap my arms around her and give her a hug without having to walk over to where she was. ' what would life without her be like. never being able to hold her looking in to her eyes. to watch old tacky movies with her and laugh at how bad they were. no more having her sitting on my lap at the Toretto barbeque. No more listening to her say grace when it was her turn. no nothing just that haunting memory of her being their at one point in my life. Just a big open wound where she would of been.' Dear god all of this and she was only sat across the room from me. I was defiantly so far in love with this girl that if she died I'm pretty sure I'd die of heart break. This girl was seriously making me think I was going mad. I kept watching her not really listening to the lads. I was watching her very closely. She looked lost. I could see it in how she was sat dead strait and how she was playing with the sleeve of her jumper. every now and then she would look over at me and Would smile like she was reassuring her self I was still here._

_" Dude if you fell this lost with her only sat across the room I'd hate to see you if she didn't make it." I heard Roman I glared at him._  
_" Mate I know how it feels." Brian said to me._  
_" Tell me about it" Tej said. Dom just stayed quiet and watched me._  
_"I told you. You don't just want to rent the model you want to keep her." Roman said cockily. Letty came walking up to us._  
_" Oi lover boy go get your ass over there Gisele wants you. Bloody hell its like she doesn't know how to speak when your not there. Cant say your much better" Letty all but shouted at me. This made everyone laugh except me and Gisele. Gisele just ended up bright red which I found very cute. I walked over to her sheepishly._

Gisele pov.

_**As soon as I heard him get up. I was up on me feet as well. I span round to I was facing him. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I hugged him back just as hard. Dear god I couldn't even sit across a room from him for ten minuets without missing him. I had grown very soft and I really could NOT give a shit.I was in love and there was nothing I could do about it. When I was to far apart from him there would be a pain in my chest screaming at me to go find him and check he was alright.**_  
_**" I love you" I said to him for the first time. It felt good to say the words to know he knew I loved him.**_  
_**" I love you too" He said back without hesitation. If there hadn't of been the whole team watching us I would of kissed him but I knew as soon as we kissed each other neither of us would be able to stop.**_

_**" Do you know Dom I think we found someone who loves each other move then we do." I heard Letty say to Dom.**_  
_**" Well they do spend every breathing moment together there never apart." I could faintly here Tej in the background. To me all that mattered at this moment in time was Han. His smell. The sound of his heartbeat. The feel of his arms around me holding me close to him. Holding me close to the things I knew. To the things I loved. Holding me to home. Nothing else mattered to me. Not the team not the job at hand not Shaw and his Team just me and him. Dear god me and Han needed to spend more time a part if this was what an hour siting across the room from each other was doing to me. But there again I didn't want this feeling to go as it guarantied Everyone knew we would be together no matter were it was. I loved him so much that I never wanted to leave him no I never wanted to leave him.**_

* * *

_**A/N I though Id put this in here before I give you a brief bit from no one point of view for a bit that I will hopefully manage to put in the story in a few chapters. Also We will find a bit more about Owen and his "new team" not next chapter but the chapter after that. ANd if you want anyone's point of view just let me know and I'll see were I can fit it in. Next chapter will hopefully be a hell of a lot of cute moments for Han and Gisele. I might have a few in fro Dotty and Bria if you want. Also what do you think about Mia having another child. To soon or just needs to be some one else and when do you think Han should ask Gisele to marry him. Now on to the no person pov. Oh and Dont for get 2 reviews before my next update or you dont get one.**_

* * *

**The team watched in morbid silence as the coffin was lowered agonisingly slow into the grave. The silent cries from the brown haired girl let Shaw know she had been broken. The shocked look of Dom's face would be giving Shaw sick and discussing. The tear marks on Han's emotionless face. everything was too quiet. No birds no nothing just the team and their thoughts. She had always been so strong and to know she would never rise in the morning again never play with Jack or Trudy again. They had seen the bullet penetrate her chest strait threw the heart. A threw and threw she would of called it. At least she died in the line of protecting people that's how she said she wanted to go. At least she went before the illness killed her first. Grief griped the team. t played with the hearts and tore them away. She would now be forever quiet never to speak again. Sure at some point Brian and Dom hadn't liked her at first who would have but she had wormed her way into everyone's heart and had become part if the family. Han had tears in his eyes but the never fell just like she would never speak again. At least she died protecting the person she cared about the most. At least se got to say the words ' I love you' Before she went. but his future had stopped for ever never to be active always frozen never again to see her. He had meant what he he had said before hand he had meant until death do us part. But he wasn't Gisele and he wouldn't mean those words after the person he loved had died. He didn't believe in an after life after all.**

* * *

_**A/N who do you think it is. tell me tell me tell me and if your right ( only if you have an account) I will wright you a one shot or a whole story but only if your right.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A week later we had a lead on Shaw. Me and the girls had gone out to see if we could spot them. Non of the girls looked the same. Letty had a blond wig on and some bright blue contacts. She was wearing very short shorts and a very tight crop top. Suki was in a bright pink short and tight leather skirt, some high cut leather boots and a skin tight white vest top. She also had a wig on. It was black and cut short. She had grey contacts in. I was wearing a tight dress that was that short if I bent over you would see my underwear. Gisele was in dark blue skinny jeans that had rips in them but that was how they was supposed to be. She had a normal top on and Han's over sized jumper on. The only thing that had changed on Gisele where her eyes. I put her some bright blue contacts in. Gisele didn't need to look changed though she just had to be ready to pull her gun. The lads where stationed on different streets waiting for one of them to drive down. Me and the girls were tricking the new lads. I spotted one. He looked about 25 he had short black hair that was cut in a military style. He was wearing jeans and a baggy top. I walked over to him.

"hey do you mind if I sit here " I asked him sweetly. He looked up and looked me up and down.

" No of cores not" he said almost instantly. We started talking. He bought me a few drinks and we sat their talking for ages. The whole time I could tell Gisele was on the edge getting ready to attack at any minuet. After six more drinks the guys finally started to spill everything.

" ... My boss whats to kill Toretto an his gang. We know e's gone to get da kids and is ister out of la soon and when he does thas when 'e'll strike." Gisele please tell me you getting of this. I thought to myself.

" Well i better be off now."said to him.

" What no stay"  
" No that's my girl friend over there she wont be happy about me keeping her waiting." I looked over at Gisele and she looked at shocked as fuck. If it hadn't of been for the seriousness of the matter I would of laughed.  
" Mia O'Connor don't you dear kiss my girlfriend" Han said sternly down the thing in out ears. I was goanna have some fun. I walked over to Gisele who was sat on her bike. Oh this girl was goanna kill me. I grabbed the front of her top and pulled her close and kissed her full on the lips. " MIA!" came screaming down the what ever we was using. I pulled back and the look on Gisele's face was priceless.

There was a bang and I looked over to see Letty rolling on the floor all decided to go home after this.

All of the girls excluding Gisele plus Han and Roman had found some info out today about Shaw and his plan. We decided to just go home and have a meeting later when we could get Hobbs and Elena invloved. Gisele was still in shock and Han wasn't happy with me but eveyone else was laughing about it.

- latter that night-

Elena pov

The team had sent a text saying what time to make sure the webcam was on. It was time to speak to the team.

" Hey hows life girl" I heard Letty shout over everyone else saying hi.  
" Lets just get to it before someone hacks us."Tej said  
" Right today we found out that Shaw is gonna target the kids. He plans on finding out when we are sending you out or where your staying. Just be careful caus ewhen he finds out where you are he's gonna hit your area hard. Ian Shaw is also getting involved so his team will most like hit you well Owen has us running around after him." Dom put short and simple.

" Be careful guys I dont like how this sounds" I said." Dom worry the kids will be fine here with me and Hobbs" I clossed the chat before anything else could be said. Well this was getting intresting.

Gisele pov - the next day-  
The morning went by as normal. We woke up got changed had breakfast but by 10 I was getting board so I knew what I was gonna do.  
" Hey Han come on lets go out."  
"Where would we go" He asked  
" I've got some where."  
" Lets go get in the car then."  
" No not the car we can walk its not that far." He looked at me like I had gone crazy. " Fine we can take the car. I'm driving."we went and got in the car.

After a 30 minuet drive we was where I wanted us to be. We got out of the car.  
" Were in the middle of know where" Han complained. He was right we was. To our left was fields that streatched for miles with a few farm houses dotted here and there. To our right was a more feilds with a woods. Thats were I was gonna take him but first we needed a ride that would get us there.  
" No were not just stay here" I walked down the drive and into my mates house.  
" Yo Beny can I borrow your black horses Storm and Spirit."  
"You sure can girl heres the keys to the stable." Said my old time friend coming out of his seller. He tosed me the keys. " Dont hurt them"  
"Hey you know me I wouldnt hurt them."  
" I know. I know I'm just messing with you."  
" see you soon Beny."  
"See you soon girl"

I walked back out to were Han was and signaled for him to follow me.

"You know how to ride a horse right."I Asked a confused looking Han.  
" Yeah I dont know how to trot or canter one though."  
" But you can galop on one"  
" Yeah."  
"good."

I tuck him round to the stable where Storm and spirit was all ready tacked up. He looked confused.

" I spoke to my friend a few days ago and he said I could borrow his to black horses for the day." I told him. He looked to have caught on now. I unlocked the doors and brought the horses out. " Here you can ride Spirit hes not as dangerus as Storm." Once we was both on the horses we started walking up the drive and out of the fields. " Come on I'll race you to the woods on the right side." I said to him.

" Your on"  
" Go on girl go." I kicked Storm in to galop and Han wasnt to far behind me on spirit. We didnt have hats on like we should have but what was the difference of riding a horse with no hat to riding a bike with no let Han over take me just so I could watch him ride spirit. I spead Storm all they way up to her top speed until we was next to Han and spirit.

Han pov

When Gisele was riding Storm she looked so care free and happy. The way the horse moved was so graceful. The sunlight was playing with Gisele's hair and I decided when this was over I was so buying her a horse. The wind was blowing Gisele hair and Storms main back and they looked free. Thats what I wanted for Gisele for her to be free and Happy. I spead Spirit up until we was neck at neck. Gisele pulled on the rains making Storm slow down into a steady walk and I did the same. She got of Storm and clipped her to a rope which was atached to a pole. I did the same with spirit. I could here the rush of water and the chirps of brids. We started walk until we came to the woods. When we got to the woods I intwined Gisele hand in mine. She looked up at me a smiled. We walked down to the river and walked along the side of it. We stoped never a big rock and thats were we stopped. We spoke of hours on end about everything and nothing. I put my hand in my pocked and felt the soft felt box. It remided me of how much I wanted to marry her.

" Um... Gisele."

"Yeah" I stood up.

Gisele pov

Han stood up and knelt down on one knee in front of me he had a small box in his hand Was he really goanna do what I thought he was goanna do. He opened the box. Inside was a gold ring. The ring had a small dimond in the middle. What caught my eye was the righting on either side of it. One one side wrote in hebrew 'I will love you' and on the other side it had in jappanese 'forever and always.'

" I'm not really sure on how to ask you. I've wanted to ask you for a really long time now but I wanted it to be perfect But if I wait for the perfect moment I might never get to ask. So Gisele Harabo would you give me the honor and will you marry me." Han asked slowly getting redder in the face as he went on. I decided not to torcher him.  
" Yes" I answered with a huge smile. He smile back equaly as happy. He placed the ring on my finger and picked me up. Once he had put me down I made my mind up.

" Follow me I want to show you some where." I told him. I tuck him to a hill it wasn't very high and you could climb it with in 10 minuets.

Han pov - on the top of the hill-

The top of the hill was flat there was a river running threw it. Gisele went and laid down looking up at the clouds and the now setting sun. We spoke for ages until she curled up into my side and fell asleep. I picked her up and walked back to were we had left the horses. I gentaly setteled her on one and walked them back to the stables. I put the horses into the stables. I picked Gisele back up and carried her out to the car. I drove home. I kept looking over to were she was to see if she had woken up but she never did. When we got home I picked her and carried her into the house. I walked threw the living room where Brian and Mia where curled up watching a movie. Mia looked up as we walked in and noticed the ring on Gisele hand and smieled knowingly. I walked pased them and up stairs on the way up I walked past Dom's and letty's room they was sat talking they was curled up Dom was holding Letty close to him. I smiled and thought about how peaceful everything was now. Everyone had someone except for Roman. I mean Tej had Suki, Dom had Letty, Brian had Mia, I had Gisele, Hobbs had Elena even though they was trying to hide it. Roman had nobody not like he seemed to care. I put Gisele down on the bed and Got us both changed with out waking her up. I pulled her close to me and I fell asleep happy that after this was over me and Gisele would be getting married.

A/N dont worry people Gisele is NOT DYING. I would never kill her off. any way this is just a ruff version I will go back a check threw it when I have the time enjoy and 2 reviews before I update again.


	8. Chapter 8 read the AN please

A/N I know its really short but I wont be updating until I have this next chapter completely perfect and hopefully it will be the longest one there is. Also I want you opinion on if someone else should come cause trouble for the team or if I should just leave it how it is and let them go back to their normal life really need opinions the sooner I know what you want the sooner I can update.

Once they was on board with Owen's plan they left L.A and flew over to Spain. They was scared and frightened. Questions ran threw the teams head like What if we're to late? What if there all already dead? what if...? The inter time only Gisele and Han kept their cool. Mia and Brian had a son to lose and a best friend. Letty had her daughter and one of her best friends. Dom had his daughter and one of his team. Suki and Tej had stayed back home. The team was down two therefor Shaw had another two over them.

Dom pov ( I don't like righting in his pov so it will be short)

The house was soon in view. There was no cars out front. We had bet Owen's team here. We all got out of the cars and tuck the front steps two at a time. Once in side the house we checked everyone was alright. Relief flooded threw my body. I walked over to were Letty was Once she knew everyone was fine Gisele stepped out of the front door to keep watch. Han went to check in with Suki and Tej. Letty picked Trudy up and Mia did Jack. Brian hugged Elena and I spoke with Hobbs. Then We all heard ONE gun shot. It was GISELE'S gun. She came back in threw the front door.

" Owen's here." She said rather fast. Then guns were being shot in threw the house. The bullets easy tore threw the walls. Han was the first to react. He grabbed Gisele and Pulled them both down to the floor. Soon enough we was all flat on the floor we quickly moved the kids to the cellar so they was safe we left them down there with Mia. Owen and his team entered the house. I was so glad now that Gisele had bought a load of guns and left them here. We all grabbed a hand gun and a rifle each. All except Gisele who grabbed another two hand guns and a rifle. Soon it turned into an all out Gun war. Soon but not soon enough Shaw's group had ran out of ammo but so had we. I looked around. Hobbs was slumped up against a wall. Han had blood all down his leg. Roman was laid the floor surrounded by blood. There was a lot of Shaw's men around as well. I could see Letty was okay with out a bullet wound. I couldn't see Gisele or Brian any where. Was it possible they'd gotten out side and tried to take Shaw down. No they wasn't stupid enough. Elena was the first to move, Shaw came in and went to put a bullet in Roman's head she moved and blocked the bullet. It went strait threw her heart and she fell to the floor. Non of us dared to move. Shaw just shrugged and Tried to go for Han and Letty. Just then Gisele came into view.

Han pov

I thought this would of been the end for me. I though he would of put a bullet in my head. Then Gisele came threw from the corridor and fired at Shaw. My breath caught in my throat. Her shoot missed.

" Leave now and know more of your people get killed or stay and I put a bullet in your head." She said no fear in her eyes. Owen looked at her and drew his gun.

" The thing is you can't stop me if I kill you first." He pulled the trigger Gisele did as well not even a half of a second behind. They fired at each other 4 times. Shaw dropped his gun and fell to his knees Gisele fired one last time to his head killing him. I could see Gisele clearly now. She was covered in blood. I stood up almost instantly forgetting about the pain in my leg only Gisele mattered to me now. Gisele was progressively getting paler and paler. I noticed all of the blood running down her arm and the blood on her top. My victory was shortly lived if it meant Gisele had to die. I would rather be dead on the floor then watch the girl I loved with my life slowly bleed to death in my arms.

" Get her to the hospital NOW" Dom barked at me. I picked her up the best I could and carried her out to one of the cars. I laid her in the back seat. Letty came running out of the house.

" Here" She said handing me a towel." Keep pressure on my stomach. I'll drive her to the hospital you just concentrate on keeping her with us." She got in the front and started to drive. Me and Letty had just began the biggest race of our lives and Gisele's life rested on us winning that race


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I had hoped this would of been longer but I didn't know what to do with it. If you have any Ideas let me know they are welcome actually they are needed. Hope you enjoy and 3 reviews before I update again

Letty pov

The race to the hospital was unbearable. I knew the hole time Gisele was getting weaker and weaker. I wasn't waiting at the red lights, I wasn't waiting for the big lorries, I wasn't waiting for anything. I could hear Han in the background crying, begging Gisele to stay with him there was only faint replies from Gisele.  
"Gisele please don't leave me. I don't want to live without you. please don't go." Han sobbed.  
" Oh shut up would you i'm not dying." Gisele said so weak that it was hardly auditable. I admired her courage, bravery and strength. I knew if the positions were switched and it was me who was dying in Dom's arms I wouldn't be able to tell him I wasn't dying and that I was goanna be alright, but I wasnt Gisele and Gisele was a fighter and wouldn't die until Han was ready to let her go. Gisele started coughing violently. I looked back to see if she was alright only to see she had coughed up blood. Han looked at me for help. I pressed harder on the accelerator until the car was at its top speed. I could see Gisele curl further into Han out of the mirror and I instantly knew If I didn't hurry up we would lose her.

"Han.." I heard her say barely above a whisper.  
" Yeah I'm still here." He choked out. I looked back over my shoulder to see Gisele had closed her eyes and Han had tears down his face. Han had his hand on her neck and was checking for a pulse.  
" She still with us." I asked cautiously.  
" Yeah but only just." I say the hospital and pulled the breaks as fast as I could. I ended up having to drift around the corner at almost a hundred miles per hour. I was out of the car before I had even stopped it. I didn't have time to turn the engine of. I went in and started making noise until I was noticed and explained briefly what had happened.

Gisele was taken strait in to surgery and Han was taken to get patched up. 2 hours later the team had arrived and Han had been patched up. Hobbs had left, Rome had been shot in the side, Dom was fine and Brian had a huge bruise on his head. I could remember Jesse, Leon and Vince slightly now. Just enough to know that Jesse and Leon was some were in the world and Vince had been saved by Brian at one point before he died. Dom had told me that he would look for Jess and Leon just so I could meet them all over again. I was happy I might be able to meet some of our old team but right now I was more worried for the team that I knew and loved and most importantly I was worried for the drifter and drag-racer of our team. Sure Dom could drift and drag but we needed Han to do the drift work he was after all the best drifter ever. We need Gisele she was the only one who could drag race a car the full mile. The team and I knew we was lucky even with one dead and one fighting for their life. We was defo in a better position then Owen Shaw's team they were all dead thanks to our awesome shooting skills." The doctors tuck her strait into surgery. They said if we didn't hear with in the next two hours she probably wouldn't make it." I briefed the team quickly not really in the mood to tell them what had happened. Dom quickly briefed me on how the police had come and removed all of the bodies. They had taken Shaw's team down to the police station to get properly looked at but had let the lads take Elena to a burial place were we would all have to go the day after tomorrow to get her sent back across home so we could all have a proper burial for her. Three agonizingly long hours later and someone came out to speak to us all.

" Are you all her family?" She asked rather confused. We all looked around at each other. Realization settled in we was a family and right now one of our family members was dead and another one might be. If Gisele died now it wouldn't just be another member of the team it would be family. Dom was the first to speak up.  
" Were not all related to her but were all family. The Japanese man is her boyfriend."  
" Well She should pull threw. She's very lucky Her heart stopped three times during surgery but she came back round from all three time. She should make a full recovery as the bullet in her stomach went strait threw so we didn't have to try and pull it out and it didn't hit any of her vital organs. She has some how broken her arm..." I looked around at everyone. We all looked confused when had she done that." ... She also got shot in the shoulder. She has been out of surgery for half an hour now. We didn't come tell you strait away as she wasn't stable she is stable now and will probably be waking up soon judging on how she went with the surgery. Two or three of you can go in now and the rest of you can go in when she wakes up." Relief flooded everyone's features. The nurse gave us the room number and left.  
" Han you better go in as your the only reason she's still with us because of her love for you." I said.  
" I want to check on sexy legs." Roman said.  
" Yeah we all want to, But maybe its best if we let just Han go in so when she wakes up she not over powered." Mia said sweetly.  
" Fair point." Roman said.  
" Hey its getting late how about we all go home clean up. Then we can come back in the morning. Plus we can bring Han some different clothes in the morning " Dom said. We all nodded in agreement.

We all stood up and exited the hospital. The house was pretty clean with out all the bodies. They had removed the rug which had all of the blood on, The smashed glass and most of the broken things. We started cleaning up Mia said she'd go tell Suki and Tej what had happened then tell Hobbs we was sending Elena back over to L.A. for the funeral. The cleaning up tuck a hour or so to do. We had finished removing all of the broken things, boarded the windows up and washed the blood of the walls.  
" Hey which one of you guys got thrown threw the door Roman shouted. We all walked around to where Roman was shouting from. All of us looked confused.  
" Well at least we know how Gisele broke her arm." Mia put in. We was all stood there for five minuets before we all caught on. After we cleaned up we all climbed up stairs to the main bedroom were we all just sprawled out and watched movies.

A week and a half later we was all back and alive in L.A. and Elena's funeral was going to be this week. Mia and Brian had come home 3 days before the rest of us due to the fact Gisele came out of the hospital after a week but she was advised not to go on a plane for another two weeks but of corse Gisele being Gisele we got on a plane three days after she had been let out of the hospital.

No one's pov. - The day of the funeral-

The team watched in morbid silence as the coffin was lowered agonisingly slow into the grave. The silent cries from the brown haired girl let Shaw know she had been broken. The shocked look of Dom's face would be giving Shaw sick and discussing happiness. The tear marks on Han's emotionless face. everything was too quiet. No birds no nothing just the team and their thoughts. She had always been so strong and to know she would never rise in the morning again never play with Jack or Trudy again. They had seen the bullet penetrate her chest strait threw the heart. A threw and threw she would of called it. At least she died in the line of protecting people that's how she said she wanted to go. At least she went before the illness killed her first. Grief griped the team. It played with the hearts and tore them away. She would now be forever quiet never to speak again. Sure at some point Brian and Dom hadn't liked her at first who would have but she had wormed her way into everyone's heart and had become part if the family. Han had tears in his eyes but they never fell just like she would never speak again. At least she died protecting the person she cared about the most. At least she got to say the words ' I love you' Before she went. His future had stopped for ever never to be active always frozen never again to see her. He had meant what he had said before hand he had meant until death do us part. But he wasn't Gisele and he wouldn't mean those words after the person he loved had died. He didn't believe in an after life after all. Han was watching the one he loved very carefully. She was always on guard. It proved she had been a solider once some time ago. Han was glad his solider had made it. Seeing her now with tear tracks down her face showed she wasn't the person she used to be. He pulled her closer to him. He was happy, sad and angry all at the same time. He was sad they had lost Elena she was family. He was happy it wasn't Gisele and angry that they couldn't save her. Dom was looking down at the floor. He didn't know what to feel. He was relieved it wasn't Mia, Letty ,Brian or Gisele. In a way he was glade it had been Elena and he felt guilty for it but everyone else had made a greater impact on his life on everyone's life and he defiantly did NOT want to see Gisele or Han without each other they was perfect like Brian and Mia was. Hobbs didn't show up. He said it was to painful for him and He would come see her later. Finally the coffin was buried under the ground and the funeral was over.

Han pov

It had started raining now really bad and everyone was soon drenched. We was all stood around Elena's grave. Gisele was curled into my side and I knew she was cold. Mia, Letty and Suki was the same with Brian, Dom and Tej. I couldn't blame the girls for being cold they was only in dresses. Mia's and Letty's stopped just above their knees, Suki's and Gisele's stopped mid-thigh but Gisele had leggings on under hers. I pulled Gisele closer to me.

" Hey guy's it's getting cold. I'm goanna take Gisele home."  
" Yeah Dom. I'm goanna take Mia as well." Brian said  
" I'll bring Letty." Dom said.  
" Tej? you and Suki coming?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah." Suki replied for him. We all started walking back to the cars. I noticed Gisele getting slower and slower. She looked knackered. I didn't blame her she had been looking after Jack and Trudy well Mia, Letty, Brian and Dom arranged the funeral. I leant down and picked her up. She didn't moan or wine she just let me. She put her head on my shoulder and curled into me. I smiled at her.  
" So where's our next adventure taking us?" I asked her.  
"Home and bed." She replied tiredly. So that's exactly where I tuck us.


	10. Chapter 10

I DONT OWN FAST AND FURIOUS OR THE CHARACERS

( befor you start moaning that gisele should be dead and th others shouldnt be here it's fanfiction so half of it is made up and complet and utter bollocks)

Dom sat around the big table in the back garden with his new team. Letty was on his lap. He smiled he had her back from the dead but in able for that to happen he had almost lost his sister and when he rescued his sister they had almost lost Gisele. He looked around at the rest of his team.

Mia and Brian were sat fussing over their baby boy jack, Tej and Roman were having playful banter with Han and Gisele. They were all sat where some one in his team had sat before and couldn't help but feel like he had replaced the one's he had lost. Where Vince would of sat Brian was there, Where Jesse should of been Tej would sit there, Where Leon would of been their was Han and on Han's right were his sister would of usually sat was Gisele who was now giving a playful death glare to Tej who had his hand above his head in surrender with Han whispering something to Gisele and Roman laughing at what was happening in front of him. Of corse he was sat were he usually would of been and were Letty would of normally been sat was Elena and the others like Leo,Santos and Suki were just sat around. His family was bigger now with Letty pregnant and Mia trying to get Gisele to come round to have a child the family just kept growing they was soon going to need a bigger table.

DOM POV

Tej most of said something Gisele didint like or that upset her because she threw her beer over him. Everyone looked at her in shock we sat in morbid silence for ages until Han said something to Gisele and what ever she said to him made Han laugh.  
" Aww hell no girl you did not just throw your beer all over me." Tej said in shock. We sat around talking for a bit well The food was cooking. After we ate was sat talking somemore until Tej said he had something to say.

" Me and Suki are goin' to be parents" He anounced. Mia went over and hugged them both and Gisele hugged Suki obviously still angry with Tej.  
" Aww Gisele are you still mad at me." She nodded her head and continued her convosation with Han.

"I've got a new girl and you'll all be meeting her soon" Roman said proudly. Everyone clapped and there was a few wolf whistles.

" Well since your all anouncing thing . I think we should as well." Han said. Gisele was bitting her botten lip like she usually did when she was nervous. Han smiled down at her. " Were moving to Tokyo in two months ." Everything went sighlent. We knew they wanted to live there and we knew it would happen adventually I just didn't think it actually would happen at lessed not so soon. Letty got a sligh grin on her face.

" Who had the balls to decided this?" She asked. Han's mouth fell open and Gisele burst in to laughter.

" I did." Han said growing progressivly redder. Roman's phone went off

" Oh it's my new girl. I've got to take this. " Roman said. Rome was on the phone for half an hour. " Hey she wants to come meet the team if thats okay."

"Sure bring her round."

half an hour later Roman's girl showed up. She was talk and slim like Gisele just with out the Israeli beautifulness and she resembled Brian. She had light brown almost blond hair that was long and wavy she had big blue eyes that were identical to Brian's. Everyone turned to look at her. Brian's eye's went wide and Gisele's went slit. Well this was going to be interesting.

" Lilly" Brian gasped out.  
" Brother." Lilly responded. Well that was interesting.

We was all filled in on how them two was brother and sister and how they was separated. I was still watching Gisele who was watching her very carefully. I knew Gisele could be cautious of new people but this was getting ridicules. Han must of sensed something was wrong with Gisele as he said to her if she didnt pack it in she was going home and Gisele all but jumped at the chance to get out of our back garden she actually agreed to leave Han's side for more than the ten minuet drive down to there house on their bikes. Finally having the problem of awkwardness out of the way I finally got to talk to Lilly.

" so Lilly what made you go for roman?"

" I don't know. I usually go for Asian men, But Roman holds all of the other qualities of funny, kind, caring, sweet and thoughtful. The only thing he isn't is Asian and gentle."

'Oh no.' I though Gisele had some competition if she wanted to keep Han were he was. I automaticlly felt sorry for Gisele. She had to worry about everyother girl wanting her boyfriend where as Letty and Mia didn't and now she had Lilly who was no doubt going to be a problem for Gisele.

Gisele pov.

When Han cam home non of us spoke to the other and I could tell Han was pissed of with me. He had something to say to me I knew it and I wasn't going to give him an invitation to bring it up in a convocation. If he wanted to say something he could bring it up in a separate convocation. We was sat watching T.V. when he brought it up. I had refused to sit with him and sat in the chair instead of on the sofa with him.

" Gisele what was up today with Lilly I mean "  
" I don't like her. Is there something wrong with me simply disliking someone."  
" No there's nothing wrong with you disliking her other than you don't know her."  
"I know her type Han."  
" And what's her type?"  
" She's the type who will chose a target and wont stop until she gets it." I could tell he still didn't understand what my problem with her was.  
" And so what's you problem with her?" He snapped and me. I looked at him in shock. He never raised his voice at me even when I was screaming and throwing things at him he never shouted.  
" She want's you Han. I used to know her you'd fit her dream boy perfectly." I replied. I didn't shout which also seemed to shock Han. I didn't wait for his reply. I grabbed the keys to my Ducati Streetfighter not wanting to use my Ducati Monster as that meant I was using the bike I bought the same time Han bought his Harley Davidson Forums.

I started up the engine and left the house. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do. Before I realised it I was near the place I first meet Lilly. I stopped my bike and got of. I looked round nothing had changed much. The trees were slightly taller and the pond wasn't frozen over.

" Looking for me." Someone said from behind. I recognised the voice.  
" Not really." I replied easily.  
" Shame we could of really done some catching up. Is that Japanese guy taken or is he free." I felt the rage building up inside of me.  
" Look lily. I didn't come here to fight. I don't even know why I came here, but well were both here and young, I will warn you stay away from Han, Understood."  
" No. You want to keep your boyfriend you can fight for him." Not really in the mood for dialog I turned around and punched Lilly strait in the face.  
" At least if everyone hates me now its for a good reason." I said menacingly. I got back on my bike and drove home. When I got home all of the lights in the house was on and all of the teams cars were out side the house. My only thought was ' OH. I' . I'M. SO. ROYALY. FUCKED'

A/N so is Lilly the bad guy or has Gisele just gone paranoid. find out in next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 I feel guilty now

A/N I noticed Last chapter I put Elena in it and I killed her off.

-.- Face plants the floor._.

Well here's how that's working. The person they thought was Elena turned out to be her long lost twin sister and Hobbs had taken Elena off somewhere else to protect her.

Gisele pov.

I thought about just turning around and driving off and not coming back no one would ever realize I was here. It's not like I had left to much or imprinted to much on their lives a few years and they would of forgotten about me. So there's the big black marks I had left on the floor in everyone's that would remind them that I still hadn't come back and then there was the fact all of my stuff was thrown all over the house and then there was the bills which would come in under my fake name, but there was also the fact I couldn't leave Han. ME. I couldn't leave him cause I loved him to much.

' Oh well' I thought ' It's now or never really.' With shaky hands I turned the bikes engine off. I looked up to the room me and Han sheared I had a funny feeling I wouldn't be staying in this house tonight. I got of my bike, still shaking like someone on steroids, carefully not to knock it over. I walked up the front steps. I could just avoid everyone and go in threw the garage exit and go up stairs grab something's and tell Han I was staying out tonight. No that was a weak thing to do. I walked in threw the front door. When I say everyone was there looking at me with either discuss, sympathy or hate I wasn't joking. I hadn't gone paranoid everyone literally was staring at me and there sat on the sofa next to Han and Mia was Lilly with that smug look on her face.

I looked at Han who looked at me unimpressed.  
" Gisele why did you hit Lilly? She came home with blood all down her face which now has a bruise on, and she said you attacked her for know reason." Dom said clearly. I opened my mouth to tell them the truth when I realized they wouldn't believe me. She was after all Brian's sister and he was truthful and loyal they had him to back up what she said with being truthful where as they didn't have any prof with me it was my word against her who was truthful Brian's sister. I knew them believing me was very slim. I looked Dom in the eye there must of been something on my face or in my eyes that I didn't cover up because his eyes softened. I would of apologized but I couldn't seem to find my voice.  
" Gisele it has nothing to do with me cause quite frankly I can't take her word on it as you have proven loyal and truthful and you don't lash out without reason, but you can't seem to tell me what happened to I only have her story on it so I'm not going to do anything. This is for you and Han to work out as it is you who hit her. But before we all leave I want to speak to you alone come out side." We both walked out side. I thought Dom was going to take Lilly's side and throw me out of the team but he didn't. He shut the door an we walked over to the cars.  
" Gisele what happened with Lilly. I'm like you I don't trust her she hasn't give me a reason to trust her nor a reason to not trust her though."  
" Me and Han had an argument. I drove of. I drove to the place were I first meant Lilly. I didn't realize until I was actually there. she came out and asked if Han was single I told her to stay away and she said I either fought to keep him or she was going to take him. I wasn't in the mood so I turned around and hit her."

" The fact that you did deny hitting her tells me you telling the truth. Look I'm not going to do anything one argument is between you and her and the other one is between you and Han so me and the rest of the team are staying out of it"

" Thanks Dom." He smiled at me. We went back in and Dom said he wasn't going to do anything other than he had had a word with me and would be having a word with Lilly as we was both to blame which made Letty smile. On the way out both Elena and Letty they were siding with me which made me smile. Now I only had Han to deal with.

" What was the point." Han started as soon as the team had gone home. I didn't say anything. " Are you happy now Gisele. You made her cry and you've given her a nice bruise as well." I could think of a hundred smart ass remarks to come back with but instead I stayed quiet.

" Han I..." He cut me off.

" I don't want to hear it Gisele you don't know her and you start assuming things." He shouted. THAT. WAS. IT.

" You don't know her either Han she arrived today and your acting like you in love with her. I thought you were my boyfriend not hers. did we some how magically swap places or did you just forget who I was or better yet was you just using me. I don't even care anymore I couldn't give a crap. Just wake up and see reality. Yeah I punched her in the face but you don't know what she said to me. You wasn't there!" I yelled as loud as possible I didn't even think in was audible

" No Gisele I wasn't there but she went home with blood down her face and she's got a nice bruise to prove you hit her. You couldn't even tell Dom why you hit her!" He yelled back.

" Because I knew no matter what I said YOU wouldn't believe me."

" I wouldn't believe you. Have you seen your self you violent and insecure about everyone and everything." That's when I really lost my temper. I didn't mean to hit him so hard that I almost broke his nose. Han must of had enough to as he hit me back and we soon started fighting, not wanting to hurt him I stopped hitting him as hard and let him hit me more than I did. We was both losing energy fast and was going to have to stop sooner or later. Sooner came before later and Han hit me that hard in my ribs I actually felt two of them break but I knew there was more damage than that. I yelped in pain, I could feel the tears building in my eyes and couldn't stop them when they started to fall. I rolled away from him and tried to get back up but everything in my body hurt and I found I really just couldn't get up. Something must of clicked in Han as he came over to me. Out of panic I shied backwards.

" Oh Gisele I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I understood that he hadn't meant to hurt me he was just angry with me that I was judging someone I didn't know and then I hit her that's all he knew he didn't know the rest of the story.

"it's okay you didn't mean to hurt me your just pissed of that I'm judging someone I don't know and then I hit her that's all you know. I know how confused you are and I understood you lost your temper I do it. I've probably put you in hospital more time that you have raised you voice at me. Can we please just go to bed, I'm too tired to be assed going to the hospital right now and I'm in a hell of a lot of paint so can we just go to bed and resume this tomorrow." He must of known not to argue with me as he nodded his head and helped me up to our room. He laid down next to me and out of habit weather I was in pain or not I curled up next to him my head under his chin his arm laid over me bringing me in close.

Letty pov.

I told Dom I would talk to Lilly for him as he was stressed out as it was. I pulled Lilly out side.

" I don't know what you want or why you want to be crewel to Gisele but listen now. Stay away from Han and Gisele or you wont know what your getting yourself into. I will stand by Gisele she has risked her life so many times to save us all and I know Dom will as well so I suggest strongly to stay away from her. " I said menacingly. Lilly looked up at me terrified. " Understood." She nodded her head vigorously. " Good now run along." I walked back inside to where Dom was.

" How'd it go" he asked.

" She wont be bothering Han or Gisele if she knows what's good for her" Dom's phone glowed up. It was a text from Han saying ' we had a rly bad argument. we had a proper bad fight, I broke 2 of her ribs feel rly bad now. she wont let me take her 2 the hospital either she asleep now but I know she in pain cause she keeps moving- Han.'

" What we gonna do Dom with Lily and Han and Gisele. Them two fighting it's not good and Lilly wont back off.

" I don't know. I really don't know " He tilted my head back and leaned down and kissed me.

A/N Lilly isn't the bad guy here and neither is Gisele. There both just a bit insecure. stay tuned for more.


	12. Chapter 12

Han pov

I didn't sleep at all the guilt was too much for me. I had hurt her more than she had ever hurt me. I'd broken at least two of her ribs and left some nasty bruises all over a girl I didn't even know. I knew she was in pain by how she wasn't staying still he was whimpering and who wouldn't be after breaking two of your ribs and not going to get medical treatment. Gisele's words where ringing in my mind 'she arrived today and your acting like your in love with her. I thought you were my boyfriend not hers. Did we some how magically swap places or did you just forget who I was or better yet was you just using me. I don't even care anymore I couldn't give a crap. Just wake up and see reality.' I had seen reality as soon as I herd her yelp in pain, the way she shied back when I went to touch her. I didn't understand how she thought I was using her I'd never do that but, with the way I had been acting recently I couldn't really blame her. I think I need to get Gisele to the hospital and away for a while get us both away from Lilly and show her that I really do care about her.

" What you thinking about?" Her quiet voice broke threw my thoughts.

" Nothing, come on lets get up and get you to the hospital."

" I'm not going to the hospital."

"Gisele please I feel bad enough as it is."

"Look Han stop feeling guilty I've had worse before and I never went to the hospital with it and I'm not going now." I looked at her in defeat I didn't want to argue with her ever again and especially not when she was like this. She climbed out of her side of the bed and stood up wincing in pain. I decided to text the master of this stuff and controlling temperamental people. Dom.

' hey Dom Gisele still wont let me take her to the hospital what do I do now.'

' Bring her around her and we'll at least get her to let Mia fix her up.'

Mia pov

Gisele had text me telling me what had happened and I knew I would have to patch her up later.  
" Hey Mia. Had a rlly bad fight with Han, need some patching up : ) - Love Gisele."

" Gisele wht u do this time, eh? - Mia"

" A few brkn ribs thats all - Gisele."

" You stupid woman -.- - Mia"

" I'm not stupid, just so inteligant that I act stupid. ._. - Gisele"

" How r u then? - Mia"

" Crap, u? - Gisele"

" Worried abt u and u know who. - Mia."

" Dont remind me *_* - Gisele"

" It's not that bad - Mia"

" Yeah it is _" - Gisele" I knew she was getting stressed now."

" Just get ur ass round here asap so I can path you up. - Mia"

" Will do boss. g2g Han's shouting. Luv ya lost 3 Gisele."

" Luv ya too girlfriend 3 Mia."

I wounder what Han wanted an how soon Gisele would be around.

Lily pov.

I hadn't meant for Gisele too get 3 of her ribs damaged ,two broken one cracked and all of them bruised. I had only meant for them to argue. I only wanted to see how loyal they was to each other I hadn't meant for all this trouble to come up I didn't want her to get hurt again though I'm sure she'd blame me again. I only wanted to make sure she was making the right choices ad wasn't going to get hurt again after all she had been the only one to stand up for me the only on who would talk to me when we was little. I was only a year younger then her.

Gisele pov

after breakfast and Han apologizing, until it got to the point I had to tell him to shut up, I went down to the Toretto's/ O' Connor's . I still found it a bit strange that Brian, Letty, Mia and Dom all lived together. I had a few things I needed to speak to Mia about before I brought them up to Han. Once I got there in my brand new Porsche 4x4 cayenne (obviously it was red with a white bonnet and roof like the white stripe on my Ducati monster) Mia herded, Me, Letty, Suki and Elena into the kitchen.

" I've been thinking about them letters." Mia started. All of us were being sent threats and death threats by letter saying if at least 3 of us didn't show up we were all going to be killed lads as well. " Three of us have to go. It's unfair to risk everyone being killed."

" Who's going then" I agreed. Even I couldn't come up with a good idea this time.

" I'll go." Letty said.

" No you wont. Your pregnant you have the baby to worry about also you have Trudy." I said. " It would be unfair on Dom if we were to let you go threw with this and be walking in to your possible death."

" You cant exactly expect me to stay at home and act like I know nothing or that you might be all walking into your deaths."

" We can and you will." Letty didn't seem to know what to say back to Mia. I looked Mia in the eyes.

" I'll go. I don't have children or a child on the way to worry about." I said clearly. " I only have Han and I'm pretty sure I can leave and he'd take comfort in Lilly." No one could come up with a reason why I couldn't go.

" I'm going." Mia said.

" Mia what about Jack."

" Hell be fine with Brian and Letty's still goanna be here."

" I'll come." Elena said. Since Suki was pregnant that crossd them two of the list

" Oh great so there's only me staying at home."

" No Suki and Mia are staying." I said

" I'm not staying. " Mia said defencivly

" What would Dom think about me letting you come. You have Brian, Jack and Dom to worry about."

" Dom doesn't get to chose what I do now nither dose Brian. If three of us go there's less chance of them targetting the rest of the team."

" Fine." I gave in.

" Good now lets get your ribs sorted out." Letty left but the others stayed.

" What are you going to do about the lads?" Suki asked.

" I'm goanna right a note to Brian saying I'm stressed out so I've gone on a trip with Elena so were both covered." Mia answered.

" What you doing Gisele?" Elena asked.

" What I think is best for Han." I replied the idea of what I was going to do was going to kill me, but hopefully Han would get over it and go for Lilly.

" What's that."

" I'm goanna tell him I'm leaving him." I said I could all ready see the shock on Elena's and Suki's face. Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and turned around. Mia had just hit me. MIA of all people.

" Your not goanna be able to do that Gisele, it'll kill you and you know it."

" No it won't I just have to act like I dont care and I'll get over it." That was the end of that convosation.

" So who's car we taking." Mia asked.

" We can take the four by four." I said." My bikes fit in the back so we dont have to worry about any thing cause we'll be able to fit evey thing in that car my bikes in the back with who ever is in the back and everything in the boot we'll be fine."

" I'll take your other Porsche if thats okay." Elena asked.

" Yeah that's fine." I said it meant I didnt have to leave anything wiht Han at the house this way and with me being the only girl other than Letty with cars made it so much easier cause we didnt have their cars to worry about.

We decided we would leave next week so we had a week to spend with our loves. In that week me and Han did a lot of things together. We went to the cinema's, went horse ridding, to our woods, the lot. That last night as I laid next to Han I knew It would be the last time I did this. I had gotten all of my things ready earlier today without Han noticing as he was out with the lads the only lad that knew what we was doing was Dom and that was because I told him that Mia wanted to come with us. He said He couldn't control Mia and that he glad it was me and Elena going with her and thankful I had told Letty she couldn't come with us.

I decided I would just right him a brief note telling him. Which basically said you seem to like Lilly more so I'm taking myself out of the way goodbye Gisele. I could of wrote a hell of a lot more like how I love the way he laugh, or the way I hate it when he's upset or in pain or how I'm goanna miss cuddling up to him on the night but that was just to painful I decided it would be easier for both of us if I just kept in short and simple.

At four I creped out of our room and down stairs to were the four by four was. Elena had taken the Cayman the day before and I was going to pick Mia up. As I drove threw the quite abandoned streets I thought about telling them I couldn't do it that I didn't want to leave Han or I could go back home and wake Han up tell him everything and asking him to come with us. I looked at the time and sped up. I got to their house with is minuets. Mia must of known something was up and asked if I was okay.

" No Mia. I'm not okay I miss him and he wont of even woken up yet." I told her about my thoughts about going to bring him along.

" If you miss him already maybe we should go get him then" Mia said.

" I wouldn't even know what to say to him."

" How about you start at the begin." So we went back to our house and we filled Han in and he said he'd come with us. So Elena in my Cayman, Mia in my 4 by 4, Me on my Ducati Streetfighter and Han in his Mazda RX-7 my other bike in the back of the 4 by 4 with his Harley Davidson Forums were of to our deaths with no trace of us ever being part of the team other then their memories.

A/N I'll try and update again later today.


	13. Chapter 13

Han pov

I woke up in a dark room which had one light in the middle of the room. It was only a dim light so I could see very minimal. The last thing I remembered before the lights went out was the van coming round the corner and slamming Elena of the road. We had just stopped so Gisele could put her bike in the back of the four by four and so she could come ride with me. We had only just set of when one car came flying around the corner and strait into Elena sending Gisele's Porsche spiraling out of control. Me and Mia both slammed the breaks and before I knew it a huge black van came and slammed us at Gisele's side. I remember seeing the 4 by 4 get rolled and someone trying to get my attention. I looked around the room I was slumped up against one of the four walls. Elena looked like she had been thrown in laid in the middle of the room. Mia was the one closer to me she was laid like she was sleeping. Gisele was the furthest away I couldn't decide if she was breathing or not. She was laid on her side, head resting on one arm which was bent at the elbow her other arm was laid in front of her face making it difficult to see her face. I couldnt see the rising and falling of her chest which made me panic. Painfully I made to stand up and walk over to her but before I could I noticed something else on her something that stopped me from moving. There was a huge cut on her neck which was bleeding badly she like everyone else also had tiny little scratches all over her. She moved slightly which told me she wasn't dead. Yet. The door flung open scarring me and now awake Mia to death. A man bigger than Dom stepped threw the door.

" Now you can either do this the easy way or you'll end up worse then these two over there." He said pointing towards Gisele and Elena. If i said I wasnt at least a little bit scared i would be lying." They wouldn't tell us what we wanted to know therefor they ended up like that."

" What you want to know" I asked.

" Why'd you kill ower boss."

" Your gonna have to give me a name we have killed many many people." I said trying to of throw them.

" Owen Shaw and Braga."

" um 1 me and her know nothing of Braga I don't think anyone in this room knows of Braga and Owen Shaw he was going to kill us."

" Why'd you try and stop his plan."

" He had something of owers and he wanted to destroy the world. Were the good guys remeber we don't do bad." I remebered the lines Gisele had told me to use if this ever happened.

" What was that?" He asked.

" Something that he wouldn't give us so we tuck it back."

" If your not going to tell us anything useful we'll quetion her." He said signaling to Mia. I started to panick Mia know nothing of Braga and they would torchur her she was strong but not as strong as Gisele and Elena. I opened my mouth to say something.

" Leave her alone she dosen't know anything of Braga." Gisele's voice was quiet but she was up and alive and not dead thats all that mattered to me.

" So who does cause someone in this room does " He snapped at her. I had never felt so much angrer at once she was only just able to keep her eyes open and he was talking to her like that.

" It's me. I worked for Braga." I looked at her in shock. She just admited to knowing Braga without hesitation to protect me, Mia and Elena she admited to it." I'll only talk if you let The others go. I'm the only one here that knows of both Braga and Shaw." The man looked defeted he must of known she wasn't going to give in but he couldn't let us all go.

" We'll let one go." He said.

" No either two or I'm not talking." The man wouldnt budge.

" I'm not letting two go."

" Then you might as well kill me as I'm not talking ."

" You will talk everyone breaks eventually."

"Only if you can find the one thing that will break them." The man lost his temper and went over to her. Gisele being Gisele was always 3 steps ahead stood up and kicked him in the balls." I strongly sugest you let us all go or your gonna be in some deep shit." The man left shouting he'd be back later to torcher her. Gisele sat with a for now victorious grin on her face. Elena must of come round during the time that all happened.

" What we going to do no one knows where we are. They think Me and Mia have gone on holiday for two weeks. They dont know where you and Han are."

" No someone knows. I told Dom."

" YOU DID WHAT?!" Mia screamed.

" I told Dom someone needed to know."

" So you tell my brother."

" I could of told Brian" Mia gave up.

" Han can you come over here please." Gisele asked quietly. I stood up and quickly made my way over to her. " You Know I love you even if I dont show it, dont you?"

" Yes of corse other wise you wouldn't of stayed here with me and you wouldn't of came back for me."

" Yeah I'm starting to regret that, if I had left you at home you wouldnt be here right now."

"I wouldn't change that. I'd rather be with you faceing death then at home wondering were you've gone." She gave me one of her rare smiles. The kind that reach your eyes and welcome you to talk. " anyway why are you asking?" I asked rather concerened.

" Just incase you know we don't make it out of here."

" Hey don't say that we'll make it out of here we always do." After what seemed like forever which was only four hours the man came back with more people.

" I told you I'd be back." He smiled gleafully at the scared look on Mia's face who was now trying to hid in Elena's side. Elena put a protective arm aroud Mia. Gisele stood up and looked him in the eyes.

" You can hurt me but you will not hurt my friends. You would have to kill me to tuch anyone of them." She snapped.

" Fine simple as day we'll torcher you then." Gisele went to walk fowards and I grabbed her hand.

"Please Gisele don't do this." I begged she looked down at me. One of the men grabbed her ruffly by the arm.

" Hey. I'm not a child I'm not going to run like a four year old therefor I dont need to be held here like one. If you insist on holding me like one I'll insist on not talking like one." She snapped. The man let go of her.

" Bring the scared Girl." The big man snapped.

" Don't you dare hurt her." Gisele all but shouted. One of the other men turned around and went to puch her which she ducked at. They walked over and pulled Mia way from Elena. Elena and Gisele reacted instantly. Elena tuch on the two men trying to take Mia. Gisele was Taking the other two there was know way they could beet them. Then something clicked in Gisele's and Elena's eyes. I had never seen so much anger and rage in either one of them before. Mia sudenly got a hold of herself and started Helping Elena and I followed and helped Gisele. They backed us all up into a corner. Gisele seemed to get the idea and walked fowards towards the men. One of the men grabbed her and she didnt fight back. Mia did the same.

" If anything like that happens again you'll all be getting killed understood."They tuck the girls and left.

" Han what are we going to do." Elena asked.

" Elena were not going ..." Someone's scream ripped around cutting me of.

Gisele pov.

The whole time down the corridor I kept trying to pull away from the men and run but everytime I got free the person with Mia would put the knife to her throat.

" Did you know nothing is better then revenge. I dont understand thought cause your the bad guys you the mean ones. We've done nothing that wasn't to protect ourselves." Mia said.

" Oi guys do you know If I did this." I stopped walking and the person behind me fell over." That would happen." I said signaling to the guy getting up of the floor. He stood up and punched me in the face." Well that wasn't very nice was it." I said sadly. I could see the anger writen on his face and I couldn't stop the smirk that formed on my face. Mia looked at me horrified. I didn't know what had come over me I was just doing and saying what ever came to my head just so I could be a pain in the ass. We got to the end of the corridor and to the room we're they was taking us. Mia started fighting when the door opened obviously not wanting to go in. The pulled her in anyway. " I wonder if I did this. If you could get me in to there." I said putting my hands on the door frame so trying to get me in there was like trying to get something to wide for the door frame into the room. I looked around the room there was to tables. one of which Mia was now pined to, on the walls were all sorts of knives, torches and other tocher things. I decided to walk in having gotten board in the door way. I walked around the room and picked up a rather pathetic looking thing. I threw it back were I picked it up from.

" Will you just go lay down on the table." One of the men snapped.

" No I don't wanna it looks all dirty." I could tell they were losing their temper with me. One of the men picked up a really lethal looking knife up and walked over to me. The Mia screamed I was too busy watching the man with the knife to realise they had taken Mia into another room.

Han pov.

Me and Elena was kept on edge waiting for the girls to be returned for over three and a half hours. One of them kept screaming but I knew it wasn't Gisele she didn't scream. Finaly the Girls were returned Mia had tears down her face and Gisele had blood splated on her face and she was wearing a smirk one of the guys had a huge cut on his face. The one thing I did notice was Gisele looked like she was partially dragging one of her legs and was walking with a limp. The guys put them back in with us and left. I went strate over to Gisele and Elena went to Mia.

" Gisele what did they do." She jus looked at me." Okay new aproch where does it hurt the most."

"The back of my right leg." She replied timidly. I got her to sit down there was alot of blood on her leg. I pulled her jeans up and there on the back of her leg from the top of her calf down to her ankel was a huge gapeing cut. I looked at her other injuries none of which that was as bad but still painful looking. She obviously been wipped on her back and she had a few burn marks on her stomach.

" Oh Gisele. I'm so sorry."

" Don't be. It wasnt ypur fault. Now let's see how smart these people are really. Elena what's wrong with Mia ? " Gisele said. Elena gave her a look. " Han can you pass me my jacket please." I did as I was asked. " In the top pocked there should be my phone." I reached into her top pocket and sure enough there was her phone. " Ring Dom and tell him to get Tej to track it and make sure the know theres about ten men in here and that Mia's just been Rape. I'm pretty sure Mia wants to go home and so do I."

" What about your leg." I asked.

" Don't say anything." I rang Dom.

" He said with were we are he can get us with in a week as he has to come up with a plan, more people and they have to get here."

"Good cause I dont think any of us could last much longer in here."

We all curled up together and fell alseep that way if anyone came in they couldnt take any of us with out wakeing us all.

A/N this was written at 3 in the morning so sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes


	14. Chapter 14

Han pov

we had been in here a week and was still waiting for Dom to come rescue us. Gisele had admitted that she was starting to think they thought this was a suicide mission and wasn't coming. They wasn't feeding us anymore in hope that it would make us talk but non of us did. They would give us water after torchering us to make sure we didnt die and that was it. we was aloud to the toilet 4 times a daythat would be the only time we got let out of here. Gisele was sat over with Mia and Elena and was whispering quietly to Mia. Elena said something to Gisele and she stood up and walked over and sat down next to me. She looked tiered everyone did. Elena and Gisele had lost a lot of weight since us coming here Mia and me waas fine we had been carring extra weight Mia from having Jack and Me from how many chrisps I ate. Gisele winced and she walked over to me and I knew it was her leg.

" Gisele can I look at your leg please." I asked sweetly. I knew she didn't want me to but I had to check on it just incase. She nodded her head reluctently. I roled her jeans up which was far to easy for my confort. The cut on her leg was sure enough unfected and badly. Th skin surounding the cut was swelled up and red. I noticed that there was also burn marks on her legs as well." Gisele what happened to you leg."

" They wanted... to do something I wouldnt let them I flipped out and they did that." She said. I knew so far Gisele had been lucky with the fact that she hadn't been rapped yet. After this I would try so hard to make sure she never got hurt again, I'd make sure we didnt argue and no one spoke to herself nastily and that she never second guessed herself.

_**Gisele pov**_

_**I tried not to wince as I walked over to Han. The pain in my leg was becoming nere unbearable but some how I always found away to hide it from Han. I didn't like him looking at it any more as I knew it was now infected. The men here had got a medic in here to look at it and he said he couldn't do anything cause it would need hospital treatment. Mine wasn't as bad as Mia's cut on her back. It looked worse everytime I looked at it. The other day me and Elena was looking at it and there was bloody magots init but there was nothing we could do for her. Elena cleaned the bloody dreadful bugs out of it and had a look at mine. Han wanted to look at my leg and I let him even though I didnt want to. He asked about the burn marks and I told him about what they tried to do. Just then gun shots started to go off. I reconised one gun a shot gun DOM'S GUN. Mia heard it to. Quick in a flash I grabbed my Gun and shot the Lock.**_

_**" Gisele what are you doing there gonna kill you." Han and Elena shouted at me. They obviously hadn't heard the shot gun.**_

_**" Just follow me." I said it was now or never to get out of here.**_

_**" Gisele your gonna get killed if you go out of that door." Elena said. Mia was up and next to me instantly.**_

_**" NO were not if we dont go now were gonna be stock here and I dont want to be here anylonger." The shot gun went of again. Han must of heard it two as he came and stood next to me smiling. Seeing all of us going Elena joined us too. I looked around at our small team yeah we was part of Dom's team but after this we would be our own small team in side of Dom's big team.**_

_**" Were still gonna be our small team inside of Dom's once we get out of here won't we?" Mia asked. I looked at Han and we smilled at each other.**_

_**" Yeah Mia we are gonna be a band of four even inside of Dom's team after this." Elena answered. I nooded at them and they knew it was time to go. We went out of the door and walked down the corridor we tuck the turn left. We was about 15 meters away from the door and out of here when a group of men came around the same corner as us. They spotted us we turned around and started running back down the corridor. I couldn't understand why I didn't just pull my gun and kill them. I could fell my heart racing and adrenerling rushing threw my veins The pain in my leg was easing up due to the adrenerling . I felt fear for my friends lives, anger that we had been stuck here, Love for Han and Hatred for the men here I wanted to kill them I wanted to see them in agony. I stopped running and turned around. I was tiered of running we was tought not to run in Mossard so why was I running now. I could here my name being shouted from behind. The men in front went to raise there guns. Rage tuck over I let every emotion in my body taken over until I was able to line my gun up and shoot at them men. Naturaly I killed all 5 of them. I looked round blood splated the walls and me, Han and Elena who had also been shoting at them. Mia was hid behind us. Han looked at me shocked and as the adrenaling rush and my heart stopped beating so fast I realised what I had done. I wanted to go into shock of what I just did but I kept a hold of myself so I could get everyone eles out of here alive.**_

Han pov.

I watched Gisele carefully as she lead us threw the building and outside. Before we got to the door Gisele stopped.

" Mia, Elena, Han I want you to go down and out of the door to the rest of the team. I've got to do something first." Elena and Mia didn't question her trusting her to get herself out alive.

" So what we got to do then" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled knowing I wasn't going to go without her.

" If any more people go out were all dead. We have to blow the building up and theres only one way to do that threw the control room." I knew what we was going to do.

" Once we do flip the switch is there going to be time to get out alive."  
" I don't know but lets go." We ran down to the control room. We set the alarm of so we knew everyone would coming running toward the room. We set bombs up. We stood side by side hand held fingers entwined. The first lot of people came threw the back door just as the first bomb went of. We knew it was time to go. We tuck of running down the corridor. I knew we wasnt going to make it out of the door in time.


	15. Chapter 15 for ersy

_**A/N this is a special chapter for ersy thanks for all of the reviews ^.^**_

Brian pov

When Mia came out of the building with Elena Joy and Happines flooded threw my body. I couldn't stop myself from letting a smile take over my face and relife wash over me destroying the dread. I ran over and huged her I didnt want to let her go but knew I had to so Dom could see his sister. I heard Dom coming up behind us and I knew I would have to move now but instead our hug turned up into a group hug when Dom joined us.

My happines was soon destroyed when Tej asked the haunting quetion " Where's Gisele and Han?"

" They said they was right behind us." Elena said. We turned around to see the building go up in flames.

" I'm guessing that was Han and Gisele's doing." Roman said sadly.

" You dont think there dead." Mia said.

" If they didn't get out in time I'm saying there roasted." Tej pointed out

" Hey don't call us dead just yet" Gisele said breathlessly as she and Han walked up to us. Everyone pulled each other into a big hug ad was saying hi and catching up.

" Can we get the girls to the hospital now. Me and Elena are fine we didn't really get torchered but Mia and Gisele did." Han said. Elena went back home with everyone else well me, Mia, Gisele and Han went to the hospital there was nopoint in everyone coming with us but before they left the unexspected happened.

Lilly ran over and pulled Gisele into a hug. It was strage to see the 21 year old and the 20 year old actually being nice to each other.

" Oh Gisele I'm so sorry for being a bitch to you I just wanted my little sister back."

" Wait what". I asked.

" I'll explain in the car." Gisele said. Everyone left and we got in the car.

" So you care to exsplain how your her younger sister." Han asked.

" Well basicly she's 22 and I'm 21. I'm supriessed you didnt work that out when you asked me what year she was born." Well that made more sence then well I'm not sure what I was thinking

" So basicly she just born the year before you your not lying about your age are you"

"Yep and No i'm 21 and that's that I haven't lied about my age ever."

" So what happened in Mossard."

" Well basicaly I was her mentor and she looked up to me as I wasn't crule like the other mentors. I became the head on my unit and she became second in comand. One mission went wrong and we turned back not wanting to lose more people. We was both punished she was either going to be killed or had to leave Mossard. She left but blamed me for it as I turned back on the mission."

" Oh." I said. I was kinda angry that she would keep that about my sister from me.

" Sorry for not telling you Brian." She sounded like she meant it.

" Look the past is the past lets just leave it there." I said. We pulled up at the hospital and I help Gisele out of the car because of her leg. I hugged Mia and we walked into the hospital. After coming up with a cover story and tell the nurse it we was finaly seen to. Han and Gisele went in togerther refusing to be separated and I went in with Mia. The nurse looked at MIa's back and cleaned the huge cut and put 10 stiches in to keep it clossed. She checked she didn't have any damaged from when they had rapped her and told us she had to rest for a few days and gave us something to put of her sticked up cut and some tablets she had to take before breakfast and tea she had to go back in a few days to get a check up but other then that she was fine. We went back into the hospital waiting room were Gisele and Han were already waiting. Gisele had here head burried into Han's chest and was shaking and Han was rubbing her back genterly.

" How are you two." I asked

" Gisele's leg needed cleaning with 23 stickes. She's had all of her burns cleaned with somehting put on them and me I only had a few sratches and things cause I just sat there were as Gisele fought with the men. Everyone's brought our cars up but we decided to wait for you." Han explained. Gisele hadn't moved." She fell asleep after have a right nice break down shat me up some though."

" What was all that about then."

" Oh on the way out she had to kill so people but her mentor told her killing made you a terriable person which it does if they've done nothing wrong but she killed them to keep us alive she started saying she said she wouldn't kill anyone again after Mossard but now she has. It tuck me half an hour to get her to calm down. So how's Mia."

" A few stiches in her back and she's not aloud to move from bed for a week. Got some tablets to keep infection out and some cream to put on her cut to help it heal. What Gisele having to do with her cut on her leg."

" Oh same as Mia exept no moving from bed for two weeks and so cream to put on her burns and I've to make sure she eats 5 times a day untill she put a stone and half on cause she's that under weight it's like having a rescue dog." He said jokely

" But you'll cope with it cause you love her right?" Mia asked

"No I hate it cause I love her. I dont like seeing her in pain or under weight or anything that makes her unhealthy or un happy."

"Lets get the girls home then." We all walked to the cars unless you was called Gisele and she got carried by Han. On the way home Mia asked if we could stop for a take away so we could go home and watch movies. When we got back that's exactly what we did until Mia was asleep. Mia had thown up the food as her stomach wasn't used to it now but I held her hair and rubbed her back until she stopped.

Dom pov.

When I arived home Letty was already in bed. I quickly got in the shower and got changed. I climbed into bed next to her and put my hand on the now slightly visable baby bump. I thought about today being reunited with the rest of my team. It was the best feeling on the world knowing that you had saved lives and got the rest of your team back without any causalties. I had wanted to slap Gisele and Han for blowing the building up without knowing if they could get out alive. I was just happy to have everyone under one roof again theareticaly speaking since Gisele and Han didn't actually live here anymore but they didnt spend most of the time here. I was glad Lilly and Gisele had made up but the most important thing in my life was layed next to me. Letty during this whole get the team back I had really spent anytime with her. It was killing me inside to know I had been ignoring her when she needed me the most. the day after tomorow depending on what had happened at the hospital I was going to take her out to a fancy restaraunt and then take her to the movies and rent a hotel room out of us both to stay in. I would make it up to her. I was still hunting down Leon and Jesse for her to meet again. I worried about my team more then I should. It hadn't taken me long to see Gisele and Elena was really badly under weight and to know something was up with Han but he wasn't going to say it. I heard Brian and Mia come in and I wanted ot got make sure they was fine but I decided to stay in here with Letty. I wonered if I had to chose one person out of the team who it would be. I couldn't decid as they was all diferent. They all liked diferent cars and they all drove diferently and they all meant some thing diferent to me. I guess I wouldn't pick any of them Kill them all then kill myself after that way we could stay together.


	16. Chapter 16 I hate seeing you this way

I woke up in the morning and wanted to asked Han and Mia a hundred and one quetions. I couldn't remember anything after my fit,I couldn't even remember who snapped me out of it. Han must of known I was awake as he moved and put his hand on my leg.

" Hey babe you okay today?" He asked me.

" Yeah just confused. you okay?" I replied easly.

" Why are you confused?" He asked softly.

" I can't remeber what happened after my fit."

" The nurse said you had to go back in two weeks you've to take three diferent types of tablets 5 times a day. The tablets might make you sick and thats about it." He said climbing out of bed." Then we went outside to wait for Brian and Mia to go home. Then you fell asleep on me." He was holding something back I knew it. He got dressed and walked towards the door I went to climb out of bed. " Oh and you not aloud to get out of bed unless it's for the toilet." He said shutting the door behind him.

" What?!" I shouted through the door which he was on the other side ofbholding, so I couldn't open it." Han Lue you open this door right now or when I get out I'm gonna hit you." I screamed at him in a mixture of spanish and hebrew.

" What I only understood the spanish bits wich makes up Han Lue door now get hit."

" I said Han you open this door right now or when I get out I'm going to hit you." He laughed and said I'm of to the shop when I get back I expect to find you back in bed and to see you've taken your tablets there on the side in the kitchen. I gave up I knew he wouldn't let me out for two weeks I might as well suck it up and deal with it. I went into the kitchen and tuck my tablets like he asked me to do. I wasn't in the mood for an argument, I just didn't fell up to it. I know a normal girl would love being able to stay in bed and not have to move but not me oh no I wouldn't have someone running around after me that was stupid. When Han came back into the bedroom he had shock on his face at the fact I was just laid in bed and probably the fact I tuck my tables without ringing him up and trying to convince him not to make me taken them or to moan at him. I smiled at him yeah I'd play it his way... for awhile...until I got board or started to feel better. He came and sat down next to me .

"I didn't think you'd do as I asked. I didn't think it was in your nature "

" It's not I just don't feel up to it today." I said honastly. A worried look crossed Han's face " What I say this time?" I asked him now conserned I'd done something wrong. Seeing I was worried about something Han's expretion changed into a careing one.

" You've done nothing wrong. It was last time you actually stayed in bed when I asked without moaning about it first you got really ill and I don't want to go threw that again it scared the hell out of me." Han said his voice full of consern and love.

" What scared you the most can I ask." I asked him.

" The fact it went on for almost a week,the way you looked like you was in pain, and the way you lost wait, the way the hope in your eyes never got duller scared me the most as for once in my life I wanted that hope to actually leave you and for you to stop being positive about everything and look at it for my point of view. If you get ill like that now I don't know what will happen your already almost anarexic with what happened in that place."

" I never thought you'd care that much about me, and you tuck me to the doctors and they said the chances are I will get it again and probably worse as well but if in the unlucky couse that I do that my will to get better and see you happy alone would get rid of the illness, Okay" I said.

" Of corse I care about you Gisele your the only one I've ever love and I can remember what the doc said but it dosen't make it anyless scarier." I smiled at him that day we just stayed and watched movies in bed I curled up to Han and didn't move once which aparently scared him I think he was just on edge.

- that night-

We had just finished our last movie and was laid next to each other talking quietly. I sudenly felt very sick and dizzy. I sat strait up and so did Han. Han automaticly put his hand on my forehead.

" Gisele are you feeling alright? your burning up." Han said worry laced in his voice.

" No I don't feel very good." I answered him. I could feel that stupid burning in the back of your throat when your going to throw up. Han quickly got out of bed and helped me up and walked to the bathroom with me. I sat on the floor in frount of the toilet and the burning in the back of my throat got worse and I knew I was going to throw up. Out of instinked I leaned over the toilet and threw up the contens on my stomach. Han was right beside me holding my hair back and rubbing my back telling me I was alright and it was going to be okay. I hadn't been ill in over a year and a half. I'd forgot how weak and awful you felt after you'd thrown up. I sat back and Han sat next to me. We sat there for 20 minuets just to make sure I wasn't going to throw up again. Han helped me stand up and let me wash the awful taste out of my mouth. He then slowly helped me walk to the bedroom. We laid in bed Han stroking my hair and rubbing my back holding me close to him,makeing me feel safe,loved and cared for.

" You know you shouldn't really be this close to me you could get sick." I said to him.

" Yeah I know but if I can't stay here with you who will. I love you too much to care if I get ill." He said

" I love you Han." I said Before drifting of to sleep.

- Han

Me and Gisele was up three time in the night with her being sick( this is not how many times she actually threw up that was more like 16) . I couldn't blame her( as much as I wanted to.) it wasn't her fault she got ill. It was seven in the morning and we was just laid in bed we had given up trying to go back to sleep at three in the morning. If it was posiable I would hvae mine and Gisele place switched I hated seeing her like this it was horiable. I just wanted her to get better.

" Han can you please pass me my phone. I need to tell Mia I won't be around today." Gisele asked quietly. I handed her phone to her and she quickly text Mia who decided to ring.

" Hey Mia." Gisele said lazily. I stood up and walked to the door. When I noticed Gisele had paled significantly. I grabbed the phone from Gisele.

" Hey Mia I'll ring you back" I said quickly and I hung up. " Come on Gisele stand." She moaned. " Come on baby cause I can tell your gonna be sick again." Gisele had stopped being able to tell me when she was going to be sick ages ago so I had to watch her verry carefully to make sure I got her to the bathroom. She shackly got out of bed and I helped her walk to the bathroom and sat her down when they was a knock at the door. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the door I just wanted to go back to Gisele and ,ake sure she was alright I had left her thhrowing up but I had to answer the door. I opened the door to see Dom, Brian, Letty, Mia and Elena there. I was about to blow a fuse with Mia.

" Mia you do know when someone tells you their sick your not suposed to come round right?" I asked her not impressd.

" Actually it was Brian's idea." Dom replyed. Okay then thats who I was about to shout at. I opened my mouth to shout at him when Gisele shouted me.

" Come in." I said anoyedly before going to see what Gisele wanted. I walked into the bathroom knowing she would still be in there.

" Hey babes what you want?" I asked her quietly.

" Do you remeber how I coughed up blood last time?" She asked me.

" Yeah I do why?"

" Just asking just in case and dont shout at Brian. I asked them to come over." Oh that made sence." Mia was worried so I said she could come over."

" It's okay baby girl come on lets get you to back to bed." I went to go pick her up when she paled again I knew exatly what was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty. She threw up again and Mia shouted up the staris to make sure she was all right.

" Hey Mia come sit with Gisele a min please." I shouted down the stairs. Mia came up.

" Why do I need to sit with her?" She asked.

" I'm of to see if I can find a bowl or something for her to throw up in instead of me having to move her all the time it's not comfy for her and I sure as hell down want her sat in the bathroom anymore." I said.

" Okay what do I do if she throws up."

" Make sure she throws up in the toilet or your cleaning that up cause I only clean that when it's one in the morning and I can't be assed making her sit at the toilet so I just move her to the bathroom and she throws up where ever she please. Hold her hair our of her face rub her back and talk softly to her." I started listing all other other things like if she want to wash her mouth out she's to help her up and help keep her balenced if she wanted to brush her teeth cause the taste was that bad and if she wants to go back to bed she's to help her there.

" Wow. You do all that everytime."

" Yeah even at one in the morning I stand there and help her brush her teeth."

"She's really lucky to have you."

" Thanks Mia now let me go find that bucket and you know if she's gonna throw up she goes pale." I walked down stairs and checked in the cubboards for a big bowl cause I was refusing to move her again it was unfair on her I found the bowl and went back up stairs to see Mia rubbing Gisele's back and doing everything I told her to do as she threw up again. I walked into the bathroom and asked Mia to take the bowl to the bedroom well I got Gisele." Oh baby I'm so sorry for not being here and for not seeing you was getting ill." I said sadly. After she finished thowing up I helped her stand up, wash her mouth out, brush her teeth then carried her to the bedroom. I placed her on her side of the bed and crawled around on to my side. She curled up into me and I told her to try and go to sleep and told Mia to go bring the rest of them in to the bedroom. once everyone was in the bedroom we all talked quietly trying not to wake Gisele up.

"Is it the tablets. " Dom asked. I knew his reaon for asking it was because the doc said they could make them throw up but no Gisele was actually this sick and I didn't want her to be. I hated this, I hated seeing her so weak and yet again she was looking on the positive side of it but the negative was she was going to be anorexic after this it was going to worse then last time and that was bad enough. In away I was greatful I wasn't in Gisele's place I didn't want to go threw what she was. I felt sorry for her but at least she was asleep for now.

" It's not the tablets is it she actually this sick." Brian stated for me.

" Lets go guys before we wake her up." Elena said. They left leaving me to worry and care for a very sick Gisele. I could only hope it wouldn't have to much of an effect on her.


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks later and Gisele was better and had put some weight on to say Han was relived was an understatment. I was just happy to have a girl who didn't mind being draged about the shopping malls with Mia back. Mia and Gisele had gone out to the mall since Letty no longer could and as much as I loved the girl I didn't like being dragged around the shopping malls. It was a good thing we all had millions or we'd have no money by time Mia had finished shopping. It must be easy for Dom,Han and Tej for there girls birthdays or for anything they just bought upgrades for their cars but on no Mia didn't want a car or the upgrades she wanted clothes and for me to be dragged around the shopping malls no Gisele could cope with her now. About four hours later Gisele and Mia retured home Gisele looked knackered to say the least.

" Mia when we said not to be fore ever we ment less the six hours you know." Letty said.

" How much did she spend." I asked Gisele.

" About twenthyfive thousand. On two coats, three pairs of shoes, Some tops, jeans, boots and other items that I lost track of." She replied.

" HOW MUCH?." I screamed.

" Sorry." Gisele said moving backwards towards Han who pulled her into a hug. I hadn't mean to shout at her and usually when I shouted it meant I was going to hit someone( usually the person I was shouting at) I harderly got angry but when I did I went mental.

" No Gisele it wasn't your fault I should of shouted at you." I said sadly.

" It's okay."

" So how much did you spend." He asked Gisele.

" More than Mia" Gisele said sheepishly.

" On what" Han growled trying not to get angry at her.

" Go look out side next to your car." She said to him knowing he was getting angry. Han went outside to go look next to his car.

" What you get him." I asked curiously.

" Well put it this way he's gonna come threw that door more in love with me then he was when he left." She said confidantly. Han came back in side.

" Girl you must really love me." He said and to show his love he pulled Gisele into a very long kiss which Gisele broke of.

" So you like it then." She asked tillting her head cutely to the side.

" Like it. I love it." He practicly shouted.

" What you get him." Dom asked.

" Nowt much just a Toyota

Supra MkIV with a 2 plus 2 fastback, frount engine, rear-wheel drive, customized paint job, suped up with a 3 litter nos tank,Neon lights, new spoiler and thicker wheels that also put it closer to the ground. Like I said nothing much." She said. everyone stood mouths open at what sounded like a prety epic ride.

Gisele now had one last bomb to drop on the team.

" Um.. guys do you know how Ian and Owen Shaw had a sister?" She asked.

" Yeah why?" Dom replied.

" Well don't you find it strange that she hasn't come to avenge them both. We shot up Owen and me and Han blew up Ian. Is it not strage how she hasn't come to avenge them and now suddenly she's back in the area or didn't you know that. Mia saw her today well we was out." Gisele said.

" No we didn't know she was back. If she's back we need to leave non of us are in the right place or possition to fight." Dom said. Han looked at Gisele and they reached over to grab each others hands nodding.

" No." Gisele said.

"What?" Dom asked shocked.

" We're tiered of running." She said and Han contiued " If we're gonna be fighting again it will be in our house and under our rules." Han stopped and Gisele picked back up" Sorry Dom but she's just going to follow us no matter were we go and she'll hit us in our weakest spots." Yet again Gisele stop Han contiued " If we're going to die we die together. That's just how it's going to be."

"There right you know Dom." I agreed with them they was right.

" I'm with them it's time to say enough." Suki agreed.

" I'm with Suki" Tej said.

" We'll if my home boy is staying then so am I." Rome said.

" Well team this is going to be the last time we work togerther." Dom started "Then after this we're going our separte ways. Han and Gisele you'll be going to Tokyo I'm guessing." They nodded their heads.

" Lily is comeing with us."Gisele said here eye's never leaving Han's

" Tej don't you plan to go back to Miami with Suki." They looked at each other and smiled." Letty wants to go to Dominc Republic and this is your home Brian and Mia. This is going to be the last and final time we're gonna need to back each other's shit up we'll at least untill christmas." Dom said this was it this was the final battel who ever made it threw this would be alive until they died of natural causes.


	18. Chapter 18

Letty pov

Dom was arguing that I shouldn't fight wiht them or do anything dangerus as I was pregnant. Okay so I was showing but only just and even Gisele said she thought I was fine and fit to go for it ( I liked that girl she just disagress with Dom for the sake of it.)

" No she's not fighting." Dom shouted. When Dom shouted that meant the end of convosation.

" Why name one reason she shouldn't Dom or is that, that stupid over protection saying it. She should choise herself not you DOm if she want's to fight she can you're not four anymore Dom." Mia shouted at her brother. Dom cleanched his fist, Gisele and Brian moved like a untit in frount of Mia so if he went to hit her they got hit instead. I moved in front of them two.

" Enough Dom. I want to fight and there's nothing you can do or say that's gonna stop me." I said calmly. Dom was getting madder and madder. I looked at the team behind me. Brian and Gisele looked ready to fight Dom if he went to hit anyone, Mia looked pissed, Rome and Tej's mouths was wide open and Han just looked cool and relaxed.

" Dom calm down and relaxe okay shouting's going to get us know where." Gisele said calmly. I hoped it would cool him of but it didn't he lost his teamper and belined strait for Gisele and Brian, both moved out of the way Gisele smaller and ligter then Brian jumped over the back of the sofa were as Brian only just got missed. Dom made to grab Han but Brian pulled him over to were he was, Roman and Tej moved out of the room. Dom then went for Mia as she had also go against what he said. Me and Gisele moved at the same time. Gisele moved to take the impact of the punch and I moved Mia with Mia out of the way Gisele threw herself to the floor only just being misseed by Dom. Dom yet again targeted Mia but I was faster shoving us both behind the sofa. He went to get us both again. Gisele pushed herself away from Dom and kicked at the back of his knees causeing him to fall over. A deep growl ripped threw his body Gisele's eye's went wide and she knew she'd made a mistake. Han grabbed Gisele pulled her up. Brian jumped in front of the two lovers and Dom stood up agravated.

" Brian, Han move " He said.

" No" They both said. I decided to move in front of them seeing me in front calmed him down.

" Who'd I hurt this time?" He asked guiltly.

" No one but you was just about ready to kill Gisele." I said to him. He mummbeled an apology to everyone. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up stairs to the bedroom where we sat watching tv we talked very little and I was just happy to curl up into his side. We was laid on our backs Dom was stroking my stomach like I was a dog. We was wathcing so form of car building thing when the baby kicked. Dom made sucha huge fuss about it. i could now see why he didn't want me fighting I had OUR child to worry about as we'll.

Han pov.

I felt the anger building up in side of me. Gisele was cheating on me. How could she all that talk of wanting to be with me for ever and she was CHEATING ON ME. I watched as she let this man tuch her. She laughed and smiled that smile that she gave me and only me. I wached as she stradeled his lap in the back of his cherry red Ferrari. She opened his shirt buttens one by one with her long thin fingers, the man put his hand up to her hair and pulled his hand threw her long brown wavyish hair. I bit back a growl as he bit and sucked on her neck making her moan. He went to unbotten her skinny je...

I woke up with a start to Gisele thrashing around next to me. She was wimmpering and crying in her sleep. I thought about the dream and looked at her now. NO. She would never cheat on me. I looked at Gisele confused before I realised she was having a bad dream. I quickly reached over and woke her up. She shot up like a bullet she quickly put her head in her hands.

" Gisele baby girl, are you okay?" I asked her as I sat up and put my hand on her back. She shuck her head. " You goanna tell me what that was about?"

" It was about losing you Han. I know we decided to stay and that we'd do this together but what if one of us doesn't make it Han. What if me or you die Han? I can't go threw that I can't lose you.I'd go mental over it" She mummbled.

" Shh baby girl non of use are going to die we'll protect each other okay." She nodded her head." Don't worry okay if it gets that dangerus that you want to leave we will okay. No one will hold it against you. You've done more for this team then anyone else has okay. Just think of this as one last stride to happines and no more troubble." I said trying to calm her shaking down. I laid back down and pulled her with me, I moved her so she was faceing me and pulled her close to me. Gisele did one of the reariest things I had ever seen and broke down crying over a stupid thought of lossing me. I had to make sure the worst thing that happened to me and her now was a few scratches at worst a broken bone. All I knew now was that I couldn't die or Gisele would go mental. We laid in each other's arms until the alarm went of. Gisele shot out of bed like a rocketship. We had stayed over at The torreto's/O'Connors like everyone else had. She was up changed and out of the door before I had even registered getting out of bed. I sighed I knew exactly where she was going. I got out of bed, got changed and walked down to the hall to were Jack and Trudy was. I opened the door and just like I though Jack was crying and Gisele was picking Trudy out of her cot. I smiled at her, she might not want children but she was great with them, she'd do this everytime we was here so they didn't wake Letty,Mia,Brian and Dom up. I left Gisele to play with Jack and Trudy. I went down stairs to make a coffee for me and Gisele. I hered foot steps coming down the steeps as quiet as a mouse.

" Han, can we go back to our house really quicky I have a bad feeling" Gisele said once she was next to me. I nodded my head, if Gisele had a bad feeling she was usually right even though there was a chance she was wrong it would probbably be better to go check. We walked out to the cars. We came in separate cars so if anyone tried to slam one of us the other could stop them. Gisele had come in her 4X4 Silver Porsche Cayenne and I come in my Red Toyota GT-4 not wanting to use the car Gisele had gotten me just yet. As we nered our house I saw smoke...alot of it. I looked at Gisele who must of put her foot down as her Cayenne shot fowards. As we pulled in I saw the house was on fire, I was just glad our garrage wasn't attached to the house anymore and that it wasn't on fire. I looked back and saw two black cars and a silver 4X4 driving away. Gisele got back in her Cayenne and tailed after them. I quickly got in my car and followed, for a huge car her car was a hell of alot faster when she was driving and was pissed of. I couldn't see them anymore and was just following the sounds of screaching tyres and screams of people. I drove past a big silver 4X4 that was on fire I was so relived when I saw it wasn't Porsche. I smiled at the thought of Gisele slamming them of road. I didn't stop driving until I saw the back lights of Gisele's car then I slowed down a little. I watched as Gisele's Cayenne went to knock another car of the road only it was miss juged and she missed but only by a second but sht didn't give up she continued to follow them. She tried to knock hhim of road again and this time clipped the bummper. I smiled as the car spiraled out of control. My smile soon changed as the out of contol car hit the side of Gisele's car sending her's out of controll and strait of road and the other side smacked on to a tree. Her car came to a screaching stop. The other car had hit the drivers side, her side. I drove my car strait up next to her's and got out. The engine was smocking and the full side of her car was dented in. I got out of my car and strait to her's. I tried to open the door but it was jammed and the other door couldn't be oppened as it was against the tree it has slamed into. There was no way I was going to get her out on my own. Worst thing was she was uncontious. I knew I had to ring someone to come help us. I got my phone out and started ringing someone.

" Hey Lilly, you still at Mia's." I asked. As I poped the hood of the car to make sure it wasn't going to explode which luckily didn't look that dammaged.

" Yeah why?"

" Me and Gisele are going to need soem help she crashed and the car door's jammed."

" I'll get the team were are you?"

"Nere the woods against the main road bridge thing." I tried to exlain where we was.

" It's okay I know where you are."

" Yeah just go past our house and follow the trail of destruction Gisele left." I said. I hung up before she could ask anymore quetions. I was looking at the car. The doors on the side we could get to were jammed and the boot would be on lock so I couldn't get her out that way. I felt hopeless and helpless there was nothing I could do. It was about 15 minuetes before the team got here.

" You care to explain why your house is on fire and why your all the way out here." Dom asked.

" No not really I just want Gisele out of this fucking car." I spat at him. Everyone looked at me shocked but I didn't care. Letty and Lilly came over to me and pulled me over to their car so everyone else could work on the car.

Brian pov.

We tried just about everything. There was no way we could get Gisele out of the car safely or without her getting more hurt then she was.

" That's it were gonna have to smash the windshild threw and see if we can get her out that way she doesn't look like she stuck just looks like the doors packed in." Mia said. I looked like we'd have to do that luckly she had the window down when she crashed so we could make she non of the glass went in to her eyes. I walked over to the car with Dom, Rome and Tej. Tej put his hands over Gisele's face so non of the glass would cut her. Mia went over to the girls to keep Han calm. I climb up on to the hood of the with Rome. Dom held the hood down as it wouldn't stay clossed. A few minuets later we had the windshild threw and Gisele out of the car. I picked Gisele up and put her into the back of Han's car. Mia did a quick assesment and came up with she hadn't broken any bones. We all headed back towards Han and Gisele's house. Someone must of rang the fire department as the fire was out and there was firemen and police around. Han got out of the car after a quick check on Gisele.

" Do any of you live here or know the people who do?" One of the police asked.

" Me and my girl live here." Han said.

" Do you know if you left anything on well you was out." The police asked again.

" It was arson." Dom said.

"How do you know." The police asked.

" Cause we just gave chaces to the people." They ried to slam us of road one of them went of road after lossing the handerling on the car and one of our own was slammed of road and she when her car went of road she slammed another one of with her." Dom said.

" Oh right, Is she okay?" The police asked.

" She's uncontious but fine." I said.

Dom pov - at home

When we got back Han tuck Gisele up stairs and me Letty and Trudy stayed down starirs.

" When you have me baby bwover you wont fowget abouw me will you." Trudy asked inosently.

" No not at all your our baby girl. Your ower number one girl." I said to her.

" Daddy tomowwow are you gonna take me fow a wide in you chawger." She asked.

" Yeah if you want."

" Is awnt Gisele still taking me to look at all of those powches and getting the one I like." She asked.

" Oh baby I don't know aunt Gisele was in a car accident earlier today."

"is she huwt."

" No baby girl. She just hit her head." Letty said softly. " You'll have to ask her and see. Trudy looked on the verge of tears. Gisele was her favorite she spolied her rotten and if Trudy wanted to do something or have something she would get it of Gisele if me and Letty said no.

" Can I got see hew." She asked.

" Oh you'll have to ask uncle Han about that." Trudy tuck of upstairs.

" Letty I have some good news. I got in tuch with Leon and Jesse and they said they'd love to come back." I said. Letty put a huge smile on her face. I knew Mia and Brian would be happy to have them back as well but the other's wouldn't know who they was.

Gisele pov.

When I came round I had a huge headach. Han was laid behind me and there was someone curled into my side. I looked down to see Trudy. I loved the little 2 and a half year old she was so funny and cute. When she grew up she was going to be a pretty as hell. I felt Han rubbing my side and stomach it was something he did when he was worried about something.

" How you feeling babe." He asked.

" Remarkably well to say I've just been a car crash. What's the devil doing here with us."

" She wannted to see her aunt Gisele." He said I smiled at her she was too sweat. We both got up and out of bed before waking Trudy up. Who was all but happy to see I was awake and fine. I decided not to tell Han about my headache as it wasn't so bad. I looked down at Trudy who was holding my hand. I picked her up and span around. Han looked at me like I was mental. I supose I shouldn't really do that but you know I didn't care. We walked into Trudy's bedroom.

" Can we pwease play caws" She asked. We all sat down with a car each and started playing. Han stood up and said we was going to get a beer for me and him and a drink for Trudy and to tell everyone I was up.

" Hey we still going to go look at some real porsches tommorow, Yeah" I aske her. Trudy screamed in exitment and ran down stairs and I followed her. I smilled at the little girl she was so full of energy and life.

- The next day-

Trudy woke everyone up at 8 just so she could tell me to hurry up and get ready which I was within half an hour.

" Are we taking one of youw caws."

" No were going to walk there and drive back." I replied to her. We left at 9 we ended up at the shop in 10 minuets. I had Trudy on my shoulders as she said her legs hurt. When she saw the shop she demaded to go back down. We walked into the car shop and she went mental at all of the cars. We walked around for a while before Trudy ran to a Dodge charger (you could tell this girl was Dom's). I told her we couldn't get a charger as I couldn't drive them so she setteled for a Red with Orange graffix Porsche Boxster. We drove it home I tuck her on to a quite road and tuck it up to the full speed she sceamed in joy. I tuck her home and everyone came out to see the car.

" Did she choise that or did you." Brian asked me.

" I choiesed it" Trudy said.

"She wanted a red dodge charger but I don't drive chargers. so she went for that." I explained. I threw the car keys to Letty. " Enjoy your childs new car." I said sarcasticly. I'd leave the car keyswith Letty so Letty could drive around in it with Trudy but I would take them back latter on.

Mia's pov

I got up and got dressed Jack was sulking as Gisele was taking Trudy out so Brian ended up having to take jack to go get some new toys. I was kinda angry that Gisele spolied Trudy and didn't Jack but then again Letty and Dom would be having a baby boy in a few months so Trudy did need soeone like Gisele in her life at the moment but after this had blown over would Gisele still spoill Trudy I didn't know and it was pissing me off. When Brian and Jack came home he was a little happier but still looked sad. When Gisele came home and whispered something to him a smile grew on his face aboud and hour later Gisele and Han tuck Jack out. I wondered where they had taken him. They cam home 7 hours later it was about 11 pm. Now I was angry but Jack looked so happy. He had a top with a skyline on, some new expensive jeans, a faux leather jacket in his hand and car key's in the other. Wait what car keys. Gisele bent down and said something to jack who walked over to me and handed me the car keys. Gisele signalled out side and Jack tuck me out side and there was a navy blue Skyline with the graffix of my old race car on the side. Gisele smiled at me.

" Thank you." I screamed and threw my arms around her and brought her into a bone crushing hug.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N it's winter in November sometime in the story. Sorry for the late update, my friend got ill so I went to help her so yeah sorry for the late closest friend helpped me with the idea for this oneother wise it would still be sat here on my laptop for a reason why the team didn't really like on of Hobbs' men so I had to admit defeet and get my friend to help.

Lilly pov.

Han and Gisele was now staying with me in my house scince a cupple of days earlier Leon and jesse moved back into Mia's home and the line to the bathrooms on the morning was stupid. So in stead of Jess and Leon moving in here Gisele and Han did. I looked at it as a trial run for when we go to Tokyo together. It was nice having them here even though it was a little annoying at times, Like trying to get someones car out of the garage on the morning, Gisele and Han's bikes had to live in the back room as there wasn't room in the garage. One of Han's Toyota's ahd to live in the shed and another out on the street, Gisele had gotten rid of her other cars exept for the Cayman and the car Trudy wanted ( which lived at Mia's house). I enjoyed having Gisele to go jogging with on the mornings exept for Gisele also sprinted and ended up having to wait for me to catch up. It was also nice to come home and see Han had put the heating on and had made breakfast ( warm breakfast) and made cups of tea or in my case Coffee. My phone buzzed at I looked to see it was Rome.

Roman - Hey baby how you doing living with them too. Do they keep you awake at night, I heard Gisele's a screamer.;)

Lilly- You dirty little bastered. There polight unlike you and keep the cupple thing on a down low in frount of me so I don't feel awkard, Your not going to be getting anyfor sometime.

Roman- Aww baby no don't do that to me.

Lilly- Hell yeah I will you deserve it. G2G morrning jog with Gisele.

Roman - becareful it's been snowing.

I shut my phone and walked to the door where Gisele was waiting. We went outside and looked at the snow. I was so amazed by the snow that I didn't realise Gisele had thown a snowball at my head until it actually hit me.

"That was really inapropriate." I said throwing one back. We threw a few snow balls before starting are jog. Half way around we didn't see the ice,we both went flying across it before colapsing in a heap on the floor. I looked down to see a every dazed looking Gisele. We sat like that me on top of Gisele,who looked like she'd face planted the floor,for a few minuets before we started gigling which soon turned into us rolling on the floor in laughter. We was having to much fun messing about on the floor until someone wearing black walked past we thought he was just being a bit of a mood kill until he turned around stood on Gisele's wrist then her ankel I heard something snap. He turned and looked at me He kicked me in the ribbs. I cried out in pain as I felt two of the break he kicked me again and I cried out again. By now Gisele was up, and now pissed of. She tapped the man on the shoulder and he turned around. She gave him her deadly left hook before seeling it with her agonising right hook. The man fell over and scrammbled to his feet. He turned to look at her and lashed out with his right fist Gisele moved to lean on her other ankel and I saw a flash of pain go threw her featchers as she shifted her weight from her left leg to her right. I tried to get up but it hurt to move but I needed to get up and help her. He threw another punch at her which she didn't even try to dodge out of the way as there was no way it could do to much damaged. Gisele grabbed the mans arm and twisted it behind him he span around and I heard something pop out of place. The man screamed out in pain. Gisele let go of him the man stood up and ran of the other way. I noticed she wasn't putting as much weight on her right ankel as she was her left which ment she'd hurt it.

" You okay girl." She asked me.

" No, you? Your ankle I mean." I replied.

" I think it's just cracked or bruised I don't think it's broken not enough pain there." She said." come on lets get you home." I was clutching my side in pain. I could alredy see bruising on her wrist and knuckles. SHe helped me up but we had troubble trying to walk she was limmping slightly and I couldn't walk at all.

" I think we need to call someone." I said after sitting in the snow for five minuets my legs had gone numb and I was shivering from the cold. Gisele saw I was shivering and tuck her jacket of and put it around me. " Won't you be cold now." I asked her.

" You need it more then me, your cold, I'm not and you're hurt." I looked at her wrist which was now black and blue in bruising .

" I'm hurt have you seen your wrist."

" It's fine if were calling someone it can't be Han he'll go mental knowing that we was both in danger."

" But wont he be madder if you don't call him."

" Yeah, I guess I'll call him." She said getting her phone out and hitting one of the buttons. I'm guessing she had him on speed dial. " Han can you come get me and Lilly, No, Will you just get down here, no by the conershop, yes I'm fine-ish, don't worry about me just get down here for Lilly, NO NOW!" That was all I herd from that convosation. I noticed a piece of paper on the floor I picked it up and it said, I will find you and your team I will kill the lot of you and destroy every last one of you.

" Why you shout at him no now?". I asked handing the piece of paper to Gisele who put it in one of her pockets.

" Cheeky bugger asked if he could finish watching his TV program." Gisele said slightly ticked of. Gisele sat down on the floor next to me.

" You sure you don't want your coat back." I asked her.

" Unless it starts snowing heavy again I'm good." She reasured me. The pain in my side was becoming unbearable and I started crying. Gisele Pulled me close to her.

" Shh Han will be here soon and we can take you to get patched up and I can then go find the mother fucker."

" Don't do that let Tej or someone do that." I pleaded I knew Gisele would kill him she'd always been like that when some hurt the people she cared about.

"No that guy will die at my hands next time I see him." Gisele growled out. I smiled at the thought,Gisele could be like a hunting dog, that's why most peole didn't bother me in the militery other wise they had Gisele to answer to. I saw Han's four by four Subaru come around the corner. He jumped out of the car.

" What the hell Gisele, you said you wasn't that hurt." Han practicly shouted.

" I'm not that hurt I never said anythingabout Lily though." She said trying to brush of the fact she'd lied.

" Have you seen your hand that clasifies as badly hurt." He said.

" I'm sorry okay that's just a minnor thing to me." She said. Han and Gisele helpped me into the back of the car as I was still into much pain the walk. I wass actually suprised that Han hadn't pulled Gisele up about not having her coat on. We got in the car and Han drove slowly to the hospital. We got there in no time. I was quickly seen to. When I came back out Gisele wasn't there but Han was.

" Where she gone." I asked.

" Fell asleep so I put her in the car." He said easily he looked slighly confused.

" She'll be tiered she had a fight with the person who started on me." He didn't look confused anymore. We went down to the car. Gisele was still asleep. We drove home in silence.

Han pov-

I was going to kill Gisele. Not only had she hurt her wrist she had hurt her ankel. Did shereally think she could keep anything from me. That fact that she'd lied to me not only angered me but make me not want to trust her. I noticed something in her hand as I was carrying her up to the room. It was a piece of paper that had writen on it in bad hand wrighting I will find you and your team I will kill the lot of you and destroy every last one of you. I sent a picture to Dom and told him what it said. I looked at Gisele she looked like she was in pain though I'm not sure how when she was a sleep. I quitckly got her changed into her pj's and went down stairs to check on Lilly who had fallen asleep on the sofa. I picked her up carefully before carrying her to her room. Once I had made sure she was alright in there I went back to mine and Gisele's room. I checked her over for anymore cuts or brusise which she didn't have anymore of thank god. I decided to wake her up or she wouldn't sleep tonight, that didn't go well wakeing Gisele up was like trying to get a child to do the washing up it didn't happen though I did wake her up she wasn't impressed.

Dom pov. - A week later-

I was watching Letty extra carefully, I don't care when Letty said she was fine and she could fight, it was to risky anything could go wrong and she could lose the baby. It was hard making time for the kids as well. The threat was weighing on us all, even the kids seemed to know it. Gisele didn't spend time with Trudy anymore,she was never in. Brian had become distant and far away jumping at anysound that could of been a threat. Han was no better, his usually calm natchure gone, I had noticed his eating habits had gotten worse again. Mia was the only one who had managed to stay the same even Leon and Jesse had changed. We had called Hobbs and he had sent some men around to guard the house until he could get here.

" You two know you don't have to fight with us, we made the mess not you." I herd Gisele's voice something I hadn't herd in over a week, it was one of those rare days Gisele stayed in with us all, she was talking with Leon and Jess.

" We know but family is family and family sticks together." Jesse said. " We don't mind helping out you look like you need it."

" What do you mean we look like we need it?" Gisele asked sounding confused.

" Well your never in, Han eats twice as much as usual, Brain is jumpy and Dom's too busy watching Letty to notice the kids."

" Oh I never noticed the big change in everyone I guess I have been pushing eveyone away like Han said." She admited.

" It's okay your handerling the stress better then most people at least your being helpful and checking the streets for her." Leon was obviously trying to make her feel better. I herd Trudy in the room with them. " Come on you look guilty enough we'll take Trudy down to the park."

" You and Jess go. I need to do something that I've realised I've fucked up."

" You can do that later, right now Trudy needs you." They all came out of the room. I smiled at them. I watched as they walked down the street together Gisele holding trudy's hand Leon on her right and Jess next to Leon. They had been out two or three hours before they came back. I started thinking about what Jess had said. ' Dom's too busy watching Letty to notice the kids' Had I really been ignoring the kids just like I promised I never would. I guess I had. Gisele was the only one to come home and she didn't have Trudy.

" Where's Trudy?" I asked nervously.

" Out with Leon and Jess, don't worry I wouldn't leave her anywhere." She said. " Dom look sorry I haven't been in that much it's just with everyone on edge it's really starting to do my head in that everyone jumps if you shut a door to loud around here." she looked guilty.

" Look Gisele I understand there's no need to be guilty about it okay your just doing what's natural."

" It's not that there's another reason why I don't like being in the house."

" What is it you know I won't judge you." She opened her mouth to speak but one of Hobbs' men came in, to say Gisele looked shit scared was an understatement of the century.

" N... never mind d...Dom just forget it." she quickly stutered out before leaveing the room.

" What's up?" I asked the guy wondering why not many people like this perticular guy. I'd have to ask Hobbs if there was something with this guy.

" Nothing." He said before leaveing the house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang Hobbs.

" Hey Hobbs I've want to know what's with the big muscular guy with the brown hair.."

" Not anymore why?" He replied.

" A few of my team seem scared of him."

" Who's scared of him."

" Gisele, Jesse, Mia, Tej and Roman."

" Before he joined us he had a criminal record for asulting people in just about every way going." I sighed this wasn't good no wonder a few of my team didn't like him.

" Thanks Hobbs I'll keep an eye on him." I said before hanging up. After that chat I noticed things about the team little things that were harderly noticble, Like Roman wasn't eating as much, Jess talked less, Gisele started wearing things that covered her neck and arms, Mia wasn't as active and Han was always watching Hobbs guy whenever he came into the house. I decided to pull them up one by one starting with Mia. I waited until she was alone in the kitchen.

" Hey Mia. Why have you sudenly become really lazy." I asked her. She quickly looked outside for something or someone.

" Um I hurt my side and it's really painful when I move." She said quietly. She pulled her top up to show me a huge bruis on her side.

" Who did that Mia." I asked ergently.

" Hobbs' guy." She admitied. I nodded and told her she'd be alright before going to find Roman.

" Roman have you seen anything funny with Hobbs' man." I asked him.

"Yeah I saw him hit Mia I told him I'd was going to tll you and he said if I told anyone he'd kill Lilly." I asked Jesse who said he saw Gisele and him have a fight out side and Tej said he'd seen him threaten Roman. I just had to talk to Gisele now. I walked up to her's and Han's room. Everyone had moved in here for extra protection, but that ment everyone had to share rooms it also ment we had to do the attic out. Me and letty in the biggest room with Trudy, Mia and Brian in the midle room with jack, Tej in the little room, Roman and Lilly in one of the basment rooms with Leon and Jesse in the other, which ment Han,Gisele and Suki had the attic. Gisele and Suki would be joined by Elena,Lilly and Mia when Hobbs and Elena arived and Tej would be moving in with Roman, Han would be moving down to the basment with Leon much to Gisele's disliking, Jess would be moving up to mine and Letty's room, Trudy in with Brian and Jack and Hobbs would have his own room. I walked into the attic Gisele was chilled out on the bed watching tv. Han must of been out some where. She was wearing on of Han hoddie's which was like three sizes to big for her. It made her look like a little girl it reminded me of a time when me and Letty was teenagers and I walked into her room to see she had nicked one of my hoddies.

" Hey Gisele."I said make sure she knew I was there.

" Yeah."

" Have you been in any fights latly." She bit her lip in thought.

" No not in three weeks. Why?"

" Who was that fight with?"

" Hobbs' man." She looked at me curiously her head tilted to the side slightly.

" He hit you since?" She looked at the floor neveruosly before nodding." He leave marks on you" She nodded again. " Can I see them Mia's been hit to." She looked further down guiltly. " That's what you wanted to tell me isn't it."

" Yeah. Dom I couldn't do anything to help her I was too scared to do anything." She said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

" You can help now by showing me where he's hurt you." She nodded her head before taking Han's hoddie of. She was in her blue vest top but that's not what caught my attention it was the black and bkue marks couvering her arms the one that got most of my attention was the one on her neck it looked like he'd tried to strangel her or something. I walked closer to her. " Any where else." She nodded before pulling her vest top up to show her stomach and most of her back which also had briuses all over. I signalled for her to follow me. She went to put Han's hoddie on but I stopped her. I went and got Mia from her room I walked in she was in shorts she also had bruises on her legs not just her side. " Mia come here with me." Gisele looked guiltly at the floor.

" Hey I don't blame you Gisele it wasn't your fault." Mia said to her. She smiled weakly. I stormed down stairs the girls following me. I stormed out to the back garden to were everyone was including Hobbs' man.

" Did you do that to the girls." I shouted at him. He looked like he was shitting himself.

" N..n..no." He stutered.

" Don't lie." I shouted louder at him.

" Yes I did it to them they deserved it." He said.

" What they do I'll have you know Mia wouldn't even hurt a fly before you bullshit." Brian shouted.

" If Gisele did something it would be for a good reason." Han growled out. I didn't wait for a respons I brought my fist back and hit him in the face. He went down to the floor I went with him just so I could continue to hit him. I didn't stop until someone shoved me of him. I looked up to see Gisele.

" Enough Dom don't become as bad as him." She said her accent thick in her voice enough to hide her emotion.

" But he hurt Mia and ..." I started

" And alot of other people but you don't need to be as bad as him." She said cutting me of. Brian give me a hand to help me of the floor which I exepted willingly. " Revenge is a strong thing and can be usefull if you learn to control it and get it justified propperly. If you go around betting the crap out of people you get reveng corect, but he doesn't get punished get prof against them and you win he losses. Okay Dom remember that when your beeting the hell out of someone else." Gisele said. I had never thought of it like that. We all went into the house since a black storm cloud was coming over. Han tuck Gisele up stairs and Mia ran up to go get changed. I took note of other things that started to change now that Gisele was back home more then out Han didn't eat as much his calm nature was back and cast all over the house putting everyone at ease, Brian wasn't as jumpy and was spending more time with Mia. I had started trusting Letty on her own more and spent time with Trudy and Jack. It seemed like the threat had moved on for now but everyone knew it was there we just chose to ignore it until it showed its ugly face again.

Brian pov

It was almost like everything had gone back to normal, everyone was waiting for something to happen. You could see it in everyone,in diferent ways but it was still there, Gisele was always alert even when we was just chilling out watching movies you could still see, Han was always watching and waiting for someone to say they had seen Shaw's sister, Mia's eyes were always full of worry for the kids, the team and Letty, Dom was always with letty not really leting her out on her own out of fear of something happening to her, Letty was always watching Trudy ready to move her to a safee house at the slightest hint of danger, Roman and Tej you couldn't really see it but they didn't joke as much tuck more things seriously it wasn't normal but it was next to normal. I herd a car door open and bang close signaling Hobbs and Elena had just arived we had moved everyone to their new rooms the night before. Roman was already moaning about Tej snoring it had only been one day god help us all after three weeks.

The next day.

Non of us got anysleep last night we was all up thanks to Roman moaning about Tej snorring. Everyone looked ready to kill him. I walked into the living room to see almost everyone asleep. Han was sat on the floor with Gisele laid using him as a pillow, Leon was alseep in one of the chair with Jesse, Suki and Roman spralled out on one of the sofas, Hobbs asleep in the other chair with Elena nd Mia and Letty on the other sofa. Tej and Dom was talking quietly at the back of the room I walked over to them.

" What happened here? " I asked.

" Well I'd like to say Roman kept everyone up last night so they all fell asleep during top gear." Dom said.

"Your joking me, so basicly everyone got up started watchign top gear and fell asleep." I asked I could not believe it.

" Yeah remind you of when you first joined."

" Yep." We both started laughing at the thought. We let everyone sleep until half one we woke the lads up and moved the girls back to were ever they was sleeping. Gisele woke up with in half an hour anyway and was down stairs with us.

" How can you be the only girl up?" Roman asked. Han smiled and Gisele looked down at the floor.

" The girl dosen't sleep unles she's with you dose she Han." Tej started joking knowing he was corect, both Tej and Roman started laughing and teasing her.

" Oh come on leave her alone I find it kind of cute." Leon said. Gisele was up and had Leon pinned to the wall with in seconds.

" It's not cute." She growled before sitting back down on Han's knees. The bond between them two was so different they harderly argued, never left each others sides and yet still felt like they didn't spend enough time together. I decided to go see if Mia was awake. It turns out she was so I decided to take her and Jack out for tea. I took them to a fancy resturant and then to see a movie. It was nice to spend time with just Mia and Jack. We was driving home when a car came speeding around the coner slaming stair into our car. Strait into Mia and Jack's side. The last thing I remember before blacking out was hearing an explotion and someone shouting to get us three out of the car.

Gisele pov.

We was in the hospital waiting on news about Mia. Brian and Mia had come back around as soon as we got there Brian didn't have any wrong with him and Mia only had a broken arm luckily but Jack was critical. Eveytime I felt tears building up in my eyes I would walk away from the rest of the team seeing Brian's and Mia's painful expretion was becoming to much for me. The nurse came out.

" I'm sorry there was too much damage. With him being so young they was fatal. He's gone." She said simpateticly. She left everyone started crying. I didn't even feel remotly sad I knew that was my training kicking in. I just simpily held Mia close to me whilst she cried. I decided it was time for us to leave. I looked at Dom and he nodded he understood. I started leading mia down the coridor to the car park knowing Dom would get the rest of the team. Once we was out there Mia stopped abrupt and jumped away from me.

" Traitor." She spat. I looked at her hurt and confused. " You don't care you never did." I knew what made her say this it was because I wasn't crying and she was filled with grif.

" No Mia I'm not a traitor." I tried to reason with her. " Please just get in the car."

" Your a traitor and you always will be, I don't know how Han copes with you, How can you do it be so crule and heartless." Well that hit home. She still had tears streaming down her face it was one of the three things stopping me from flooring her and beating the hell out of her right now." I don't know how people can cope with you around anymore everythign you ssy is a lie." I could feel tears building up again one of my best friends was telling me I was nothing but a traitor." How can you lead Han on when I bet you don't even love him." I could stop the first tear from falling but I wasn't about to let anymore out. " Oh silence I'm right then. You used him to get to the rest of us didn't you. Your patetic and you don't belong here. I knew there was something wrong with you all a long." I couldn't stop what happened next. I walked over to her and punched her. I was too angery to stop myself. I floored her and kept hitting her until someone pulled me of her. I twisted to hit who ever it was. Hitting my mark perfectly. Leon went to grab me but I ducked under him before hitting him. Letty tried to calm me down and then went to grab my arm. I flipped her like it was nothing.

" If you think I'm really a traitor Mia. I'll show you what one is!" I spat at her before storming over to my car and getting in flooring it. I looked in the wing mirror to see the others giving chase. I started thinking about what Mia had said about me not loving Han. I could feel the anger flooding threw my body until I couldn't even think reasonably. If she thought I was a traitor I'd show her what a TRAITOR was. I was going that fast that if I smashed into another car both cars would be recked and who ever was in the car would be dead. I saw a dog in the road, I swerved to miss it and put the breaks on as hard and fast as I could. I stopped the car almost instantly the breaks were that good the only problem was the engine was now smoking I had burned the tyers and hit my head. I started to go dizzy and feeling sick. I got out of the car. I was finding it hard to walk in a strait line. I opened the hood of my car and had so jump back out of the way of the smoke. I looked back to see the team had stopped further up. I walked away from the car incase of it going. My vission became blured and I started seeing black. No I had to stay contious I couldn't pass out. I heard a girl sout my name and something about get away from the car. I saw it the engine was on fire. Oops. I tried to walk further away from the car but I couldn't I was to dizzy. I tried to focus on the teams car which was set some meters back. I could faintly make out Mia crying into Brian's chest and Dom and Han slowly walking over. I turned back to look at my car it was up in flames now I was waiting for it to explode. There was no way I was far enough away if the car did go. All I wanted to do was pass out. I was becoming harder to see and harder to stay standing. I felt someone's arms around my waist before they picked me up. I tried to work out who it was but the smoke from the car was to think for me to see anything due to lack of vission. It wasn't Han this person was to well built to be Han. I could see Mia clearly once we was out of the smoke she looked guilty and relived. I was put back on the floor I truned around to see it had bee Leon who had come and got me. I thaned him beofe walking over to were Han was.

" Sorry for hitting you in the head." I mumbeled out

" It's okay babes I know not to try and restrain you when your mad." I smiled weakly. " You alright." He asked me. I tried to answer but Mia spoke before I could.

" Oh my god Gisele your head I'm so sorry I never ment for you to get hurt." She screatched.

" I'm fine my fault for driving so fast." I said.

" Aunt Gisele are you alwight." Trudy ask innocently.

" Yeah I'm fine." I said feeling relived she was alright. To be honest having Trudy parade around the house thinking she'd done something great made you feel proud even when she wasn't yours and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

" Where's Jack." She asked me timidly. I bent down to her level which sent me dizzy I felt Han stready me.

" He's ..." How do you tell a little girl someone's dead I felt some one put a reasuring hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Letty.

" He's gone sweety." I said.

" Gone? Gone where? When he coming back?."

" He's gone to heaven to be with the angels and he's not coming back." Trudy started crying. I pulled her close to me and could feel myself slowly blacking out. I stood up picking Trudy up and sitting her on the hood of the car. I felt Letty steady me as I stood up.

" Why don't you go in the car before you pass out." Letty said softly. Han tuck over where Letty had been steading me and helped me in to his car.

" Han" I started.

" Yeah baby girl."

" You know I love you right."

" Yeah. I love you too." That was the last thing I herd before passing out.

When I woke back up I was in Han's room. I tried to sit up only to get pushed back down..

" Stay down or you'll pass out again." I herd Letty's voice. I could feel a dull pain in the back of my head slowly getting worse. " Your head hurt." She asked

" Yeah." I replied .

" I'm not suprised you scared the hell out of everyone Han put you in car you was awake for a minuete and then you passed out, that was three days ago Mia started to think you'd gone into a comma."

" No I'm to good for that." I joked.

" Hows everything around here?" I asked.

" Everythings okay for now." Relife flooded threw my body it was the first time in a long while I had herd everything was okay. Letty looked at me. " I'm so glad your alright." She blurted out before hugging me. I hugged her back I had missed spending time with Letty. I could feel her starting to cry.

" Hey don't cry I'm here and alive so is everyone else. Okay no one else is going to die not whilst I'm here okay." I said calmly to her.

" Thanks sorry about that I was just so worried about you and Han he's been going mental."

" Look I'm awake now so everything will be fine with Han now." At that minuet Han walked threw the door. A smile formed on his face.

" I'll go tell everyone your up Han help her up and get changed ." Letty said before walking out. Han helped me only when I needed it. Once we was up stairs I was fused over by everyone until I almost exploded. I found out there had been a few close calls with other people trying to ram our team of road. There had been so many close calls that we decided it was time to call the shots now time for a plan. Time to take the bitch down. We had it mapped out Tej was tracking her. We now knew her everymove. We knew some of us would die so we spent every minute together now as a team. We had to wait for her to hit us then we would drive top speed to the woods were back up would be waiting there we would fight hand to hand combat there was no way you could drive cars threw the woods.

A week Later. Letty pov

We knew She would hit us and when,where and time she would. We was ready for her. We waited patiantly for her to come for us and just like mist they did. As soon as we knew she saw us we started the car engines and drove of letting them tail us slowly. We drove down to the woods. We got out of the cars and so did she. As soon as her whole team was out of the car she stared shooting at us. We all ducked behind the cars. We started shooting back. Someone yelped signaling they had been shot. I saw Gisele stand up and start fiering as Bitches team was loading their guns. She was only just fast enough to duck down before bullets were getting shot again. I looked behind us there was snipper in the trees aiming for Mia. Gisele looked back as well and saw. she jumped on Mia kocking them both to the floor. she yelped in pain Gisele moved back showing the bullet whole in the car door it was in line to next to Gisele's and Mia's head any closer to the left and it would of been bye bye Mia or Gisele. Gisele was shakeing her head.

Then a group from behind us ambushed us. Half of the team turned around and started fireing at the group behind us. We ended up having to fight hand to hand. I used my knife and plunged it into one of the goos belly's before wipping around and fighting with somemore. I could see other our team fighting like me. The snipper fiered again but no one was fast enough to move. Gisele was stood in the way of Mia. I saw Dom fall to the floor I looked over the cars to see most of bitches team on that side were dead. I was too busy looking over the cars to notic the guy comming up behind me until he stabbed his knife in t my stomach.

Elena pov

I watched in horror as the guy stabbed letty and twisted the knife around. No one was free to help her either. Two more guys came to fight with me. There was to many of them there was no way we woud win we was over powered. I could see Han stugerling,Gisele had been pinned and obviously was in destress of not being able to help Han she wasn't even bothered that they had cut all down her arm. Brian was limmping, Mia had a huge gash on her forehead, Dom was strugerling to get up from the floor, Jess was uncontious, Leon was taking on about three guys, Lilly was now trying to get to Letty, Roman was fighting a guy bigger then Hobbs, Tej was fighting two people and Hobbs was strangerling another one. Suki was amazing who knew she could fight she was like a fully trained warrior out of some Jappanesse movie easily back flipping out of the way and doging people. I started fighting with the two lads in front of me. I stood in the middle of them one went to punch me but I dodged and he hit his friend I got my knife in my hand and stabbed it in to the back of one of the guy's neck killing him. I pulled it out before lodging it into the other guy's head before going to help Dom of the floor and moving Jess out of the way. The going to help Han.

Han pov

I could see Gisele had been pinned to the floor but I was strugerling with the two men in front of me. I only just dodged being stabbed. I was so greatful when Elena came to help me. Together we was able to fight them of but only just, I looked over to where Gisele was but I couldn't see her. I looked up to see the snipper aime and Elena so I pushed her to the floor. I felt someone stab a knife in the back of my leg I turned around stabbing my knife into his neck. One of our cars pulled out and was speeding of. I looked around for Letty and Lilly but couldn't see them guessing they was the ones in the car I continued to look for Gisele I saw her further in the woods fighting with Shaw's sister's goons that had been protecting her. I turned around to help Leon fight the three men that decided ot attack him. We was doing quite well. there was very few of the bad guys left and we tuck them out easily.

Leon pov

I was strugering with three people but I had fought with Vince so this was nothing once Han had helped me it was even easier and we floored them easily. I saw Brian on the floor having the shit betten out of him. I walked over inrage and pulled the bastered of one of my best mates. I threw the twat to the floor and started punching the living day light out of him. I then grabbed a knife and slit his thought he coughted up blood.

" Serves you right for beating my friend up pig." I said. I walked over to Brian and helped him up.

" You alright mate." I asked him

" Yeah thanks leon." He replied.

" Your family now anytime." I said useing Dom's famous saying.

Gisele pov

After finishing the two goons and tuck out the snipper I went after Shaw's sister. I looked at my arm was covering in blood but it had stopped bleeding and it wasn't that bad. I wasn't watching very well and Shaw's sister pinned me down. I stuggeled against her but I knew it was useless so I stopped.

" Look here your out all alone shame for you your about to die." She snapped. I showed no emotion I knew I was about to be put threw hell and back. She put her knife to my cheek. " Now where to start first the face or the legs." She pondered. She got her knife and dug it into my leg. I wanted to scream in pain but that would be giving her what she wanted. She draged it down and stopped at my knee before pulling it out. She repeted this four time before moving on to my other leg she didn't cut them deep enough to kill me. She started drawing horizantal lines on my other leg the full way down sometimes actully breaking the skin enough for it to bleed other time not doing it quite hard enough so it was more like a scratch. I tried to get away but she jumped on me again to stop me from moving. I didn't care now I just wanted to get away from her right now before she could do anymore damage but I couldn't. She got her knife and started to draw " Pretty" Patterns on my stomach light enough to hurt but not heavy enough to cut. I yelped in pain and she laughed. Before cuting my arm horizantily the whole way up like she had on my leg and on the other one doing what she had done on my stomach to my other arm. She then cut my side not careing how deep that was before cutting a huge cut on my cheek.

" Get up." She snapped. Shakely I got up. we started to fight she had the upper hand she easily floored me. " Not good enough she said before cuting my back. I gave up. I knew she would win so I didn't even bother trying to get up. She jumped on me again.

" Time to end your life" She said. sudenly I felt the weight lifted of me I looked up to see most of the gang. I couldn't be bothered to stand so I just sat up.


	20. Chapter 20 the final

A/N: This is the last chapter. Shame I know but fear not I am going to continue this in a sequle but that will be M rated for more detailed action and things. It will pick of exactly where this one left of. I'm going to try and get the first chapter of the new storry up soon its gonna be called,Fast 7: what could of been.

Gisele pov

" Come here Girl." Leon said picking me up. He let me lean on him until Han had finished on the phone with the cops.

" They said they'd be here in five." Han said moving so I could lean on him. He kissed the top of my head . I looked up at him before turning around to kiss him. I looked up at him lovingly. I was deeply in love with Han to the point were I was pretty sure if he died I'd of of heartbreak. We herd the police before we saw them. About three police cars pulled up.

" What happened here?" One demanded to know. We knew we couldn't tell the truth we had just got pardons for a reason of not wanting to be on the run all of the time.

" We came here for a nice day out and we was attacked by these goons. They turned on each other when we started winning they had weapons The her over there tried to kill my best girl mate." Leon said. Well that was a pretty good lie to say he's come up with that of top of his head. They tuck pictures of our cuts for evidence and we was alond to leave. It was a slow walk back to the cars as eveyone was too tiered to walk fast. It started raining which made all of my cuts sting. Han offered me his jacket which I declined knowing I could cope with it. The hospital staff went mental when they saw how badly beaten up we was.

" What happened to you lot." One of the nurses asked.

" We was attcked a street gang." Dom said. The nurses insisted on us all having a check over small problem I wasn't leaving Han's side ever again this is were I was staying forever. After half an hour of me and Han arguing with the nurse they had us seen together. They was not impressed about my side at all and kept tuting. Once we was out the team had gotten news on Letty. Dom was sat with his head in his hands.

" What's happened?" I asked trying not to scatch my side of pull the stiches out.

" Letty's okay..." I breathed a sigh of relife and so did Han"... But she lost the baby she had to have an oparation to get it out of her and she can't have anymore children." Dom snapped. He took me by suprise and I jumped. Han pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head glareing at Dom.

" Dom look at it this way. No one died and everyone is still here you still have letty and your bother still alive for Trudy." I tried again.

" Someone did die that little boy will never see the world and the word will never see him. He was going to be my son and Trudy's brother but he can't cause he's dead. You wouldn't understand you don't have kids you didn't understand when Jack died you'll never understand." He shouted at. Last straw for me.

" You know what Dom never ever stand there and say I don't understand. I understand just fine I had to raise my little sister and then watch my dad kill her. Your to worried about your self you don't see everyone else problem. I see everyones pain, I see people dying just about everywere I was taught to seek out the people in pain and kill them the weakest ones do you know how hard it is to know who's weak and why there weak and to know they will loss there loved ones soon. No you don't so take your nose out of your ass and look at the rest of your team and don't say there family because Dom there not there your team the'll never be family until you look after them like family." I shouted back.

" You havn't a clue what it's like having everyone depending on you. You don't know what it's like to lose a child because your to selfish and stuborn to have one. "

" Your right Dom I don't have children don't want them but never say I'm too selfish and stuborn to have one because I can't have them that isn't my fault. Maybe it is I don't know but I give up with you Dom go crawl into your self made whole of pitty." I said calmly. I stormed of Mia following.

" Gisele stop please." She yeld after me. I stopped. " Everything you said is it true." I nodded. " Baby girl you don't need to know what it's like to lose a child your pain knowing that you can't give Han what he wants must be way worse."

" Can't miss something I never had" I said.

" Yeah but I understand now why your always avoiding the subject of children when anyone brings it up. Why did you never say anything?"

" Were to far into this life Mia for me to worry about something like that. This life style means we all always have on hand on the devil and one with an angle but its which ever you chose to let go of to who you become. I leared that young it's why you think I'm not normal because people decide when they make there first choise in life wheather there going to be a good person or a bad person I never did I chose both. My mother always said anyone can chase the wind but unless you have wings your nevr going to catch it. I didn't understand what she ment until she said my dad was the wings and I was the wind. I've always thought she wasn't right in the head though." We laugh and turned the convosation to a lighter

" I'm sick of the shit I have to believe aren't you." I asked.

" Yeah doesn't it feel like we've been running for ages."

" Yeah but we'll make it even if it takes for ever we'll get where we'll belong."

" Um.. Gisele I han't told Brian yet but I'm pregnan again. I was going to tell him earlier before the hospital but I never got time to and now with Letty I don't really want to."

" Go in there and tell him it'll lighten his mood." We walked back up to the room. Mia walke dover to Brian and told him they seemed to be having a really nice convosation but me and Han was about to have a completly different one. We walked out of the room.

" Why didn't you tell me" He asked.

" I knew how much you wanted a child and I knew if I told you, you'd be crushed. Everything I've ever done was to protect you I swear I never wanted to hurt you."

" I think we need a break from each other." He snapped.

" Han please I..."

" I'm not say its completly over were just going on a break." I knew how to play this game. I took the necklace with the engagment ring on it of. Han looked at me confused, I undid the clasp in the chain and took the ring of before handing it Han. " Why you do that."

"Where on a break remember you don't have anything overme anymore." I said before walking back into the room with my head held high. Han came in playing with ring. I acted like I didn't care but really I was dying on the inside.


End file.
